Una Historia solo nuestra
by keliyuris
Summary: Esta es una pequeña historia del amor que hay entre Chikane y Himeko es un mundo alterno, en el cual son universitarias y empiezan a vivir sus experiencias, aventuras, desamores y tal vez encuentren el verdadero amor entre ellas
1. Chapter 1

_Una historia solo nuestra…_

Capítulo 1 - Reencuentros hermosos -

Himeko

Hoy es un día súper especial en mi vida, el motivo es muy simple ya que hoy inician las actividades académicas universitarias, pueden creerlo! estoy muy emocionada por un logro más.

Por eso hoy me he levantado muy temprano de lo habitual, y si aunque lo duden jajaja si yo Himeko me levante aunque lo dudes solo por la emoción de estar por fin en la Universidad.

Bueno veamos repasemos lista, ya me bañe, me arregle, me puse bellísima, tome mi respectivo desayuno, me cepille mis dientes, solo tomo mi maletín y las llaves de mi apartamento y mi coche y vámonos que no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día, perdón por si no me conocen dejen y me presento.

Hola Soy Himeko Kurusugawa tengo diecinueve años estoy matriculada en la Universidad de Tokio, considerada como una de las más prestigiosa de Japón y del mundo, estoy en la Facultad de Ciencias y si termino con excelencia quiero continuar con el doctorado en Ciencias y Tecnologías de Información.

Como les comente hace un momento vivo en un departamento cerca de la universidad en espera de que llegue mi prima la más querida de todas que es Yumi Fukuzawa ella somos de la misma edad y primas hermanas, por cierto mi Familia se dedica a la exportación de tecnología, mientras la Familia Fukuzawa son dueños de cadenas de restaurantes y pastelerías por casi todo el mundo, en fin basta de esos datos que no los aburriré.

Lo importante es que hoy llega mi prima la cual estudiara lo mismo que yo, la razón por que eso ayudara a sus empresas a relacionarse y optimizar mejor sus relaciones y si ponemos el pretexto de que quiere cuidarme de los chicos mal intencionados e interesados de mi fortuna, aunque claro como ella le gustan más las chicas así que por lo tanto es solo ligar y conquistar, ella es mi adoración y no la cambio por nadie pues tiene todo mi apoyo.

Bueno si son listos como creo que si, en efecto soy heterosexual y mi prima es bisexual ella es de mi misma estatura de tez blanca como la porcelana, cabello café lacio ya se lo deja suelto porque en la prepa a un se peinaba con coletas vaya cosa, ojos claros,

Por cierto mi mejor amiga Chikane Himemiya, ella si es lesbiana también es de nuestra edad y es la más inteligente e increíblemente guapa mujer que puede haber.

Porque les digo esto? Muy simple tanto chicos como chicas le declaran su amor y ella claro le gustan las chicas y ha tenido uno que otro romance, que a veces he sido su paño de lágrimas, ella vive aquí mismo en Tokio en su mansión ya que sus padres están en viajes constantes, porque son parte de una de las Familias más poderosas de todo Japón, así como la Familia Ogasawara, pero ya no les aburro con tanta explicación y mejor sigamos el curso de mi bello día.

Me subo a mi coche que es un Audi A1 color blanco último modelo ya que fue un premio que mis queridos padres me obsequiaron al ingresar con sobresaliente en el examen de ingreso en la Universidad.

Bueno me pongo mi cinturón, enciendo el coche y me dispongo a manejar por las bellas calles de Tokio rumbo a la universidad, suponiendo que ahí veré a mi mejor amiga.

El trayecto fue rápido y tranquilo así que estaciono a mi bebé, me voy directamente a los tableros para saber en dónde me tocaran mis clases, distraída por andar leyendo me tropecé con alguien, toda apenada pido disculpas y al alzar la mirada veo que son dos personas, un chico muy guapo y una chica carismática.

Himeko.- Discúlpenme (le digo toda avergonzada por mi distracción) es que soy nueva en la facultad y... pues no puse atención estaba muy distraída, les doy una disculpa sinceramente -Repetí muy apenada y con las mejillas sonrojadas...

Chico.- Tranquila, fue un accidente – me dice el chico que me sonríe dulcemente-

Chico.- Bienvenida a la Facultad, por lo que veo también eres de nuevo ingreso, por cierto mira (mirando a su acompañante me la presenta) ella es mi amiga, Makoto Saotome ella ingresa a la carrera de Ciencias de la Información y yo al de Ciencias del Deporte (La señalada me extiende su mano para saludarme) yo me llamo Ogami Kazuki, es todo un placer (Dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos)

Himeko.- Mucho gusto (extiendo mi mano para corresponder su saludo y me sonrojo un poco en realidad este chico es muy guapo) yo me llamo Himeko Kurusugawa, entonces Makoto estaremos en la misma carrera esto es genial igual que mi prima Yumi, ella llega hoy por la tarde así que hasta mañana la conocerás, espero y podamos ser muy buenas amigas!

Mako.- Claro ya verás que sí, espero no sean tan pesadas las materias, porque quiero destacar en atletismo para tener una buena beca (Me dice en un tono alegre y nos vamos casi corriendo al salón, dejando solo a Ogami con algunas chicas de su clase que se encontró) no seas lenta Himeko!, por cierto puedes decirme Mako ya que seremos muy buenas amigas y compañeras de clase, oye ojala y podamos hacer equipos en las materias.

Himeko.- Claro Mako espero y podamos estar juntas en todos los equipos o estudiar las tres para los parciales (le digo con toda sinceridad ya que me cae súper bien, tiene un aura muy buena que me inspira confianza)

Ingresamos al salón que se fue llenando rápido y enseguida entro el catedrático, se presentó tomo asistencia y nos puso a trabajar y así pasamos casi toda la mañana con cada materia asignada, de un salón a otro tomando los primeros apuntes y lógico haciendo los equipos como ya sospechábamos.

Himeko.- Oye Mako podríamos ir a la cafetería a comer algo veo que tenemos una hora libre que dices? Sip? (Le digo un poco apenada pero con cara de pucherito, para ser honestos en el primer día de clases siempre me estreso y eso me causa mucha hambre)

Mako.- Claro eso mismo iba a comentarte yo también tengo hambre, mira si no encontramos un lugar podemos comprar algo, nos lo llevamos a la cancha sirve que observo la pista de atletismo, quiero tomar esa clase extracurricular creo que te había dicho que mi propósito es obtener la beca, qué dice vamos? (me mira emocionada y me contagia)

Himeko.- Anda vamos, aunque la verdad yo no soy muy buena en los deportes (le dije algo apenada, y es que no era para menos casi todos los deportes se me daban fatal)

Mako.- Ah ya veo, tranquila no pasa nada podríamos buscar luego una actividad que pudiéramos hacer juntas, como vez? (me dijo sonriendo tranquilamente)

Hime.- Hablas en serio Mako? (sonreí entusiasmada)

Mako.- Claro, seria lindo compartir una clase divertida, podría ser teatro o pintura, así podríamos pintar chicos lindos (Soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras me guiñaba un ojo)

Hime.- Jajaja no se diga más entonces, pintura será (le comente siguiendo su juego)

Nos fuimos rumbo a la cafetería y como lo sospechamos estaba a reventar así que pedimos lo que nos llevaríamos para comer, en lo que esperábamos me llamo la atención un pequeño tumulto en una de las mesas.

No alcance a ver muy bien pero parecía como si fuera una celebridad la que estuviera por ahí, no le di importancia recibimos nuestros alimentos y nos fuimos como lo teníamos planeado.

Chica.- Gracias chicas son muy amables pero podrían dejar al menos almorzar un momento y con gusto les atenderé (decía una chica de piel blanca como la porcelana, cabello negro azulado, ojos azules como el mar) son muy amables!

_Chikane_.- _" Por dios porque no puedo tener una vida tranquila, siempre me pasan estas cosas, creí que ingresando en una universidad tan prestigiosa pasaría como cualquier alumna"__ (c_omente en mis pensamientos)

Chikane.– (alce la vista por un momento y veo ahí a Himeko) _"vaya sigue tan hermosa como siempre o mucho más, nos separamos dos años por esa beca que me dieron en el extranjero hablábamos seguido por video chat pero la cámara no le hacía justicia realmente está muy hermosa, Pero en qué demonios estás pensando Chikane Himeko es tu mejor amiga desde que tenías 8 años"_ (sacudí un poco la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente Al mirar de nuevo veo que no va sola, va con una chica que desconozco)

Chikane.- Joder porque no me vio, es que se olvidó de mí acaso? (dije en tono triste)

Así pase el resto del almuerzo dedicando uno que otro pensamiento a Himeko y a atender a todas las señoritas que se acercaban a mí, _"Pfff esto es un poco incómodo"_(pensé al ver a todas esas chicas queriendo acercarse a mí)

Chica1.- Señorita Miya podría estar en su equipo, no señorita en el mío (me decían mis admiradoras y admiradores, como siempre con mi mejor sonrisa educada solo les miraba sin decir sí o no)

Chikane.- Veremos solo dejen que termine el día de hoy y mañana con todo gusto podré decidir con quién quedar para los equipos (sonreí)

_Hime.- _Oye Mako veo que en la cancha de tenis esta tu amigo Ogami, se ve que ya tiene seguidoras digo, tiene presencia y popularidad (Mako observa hacia donde esta Ogami)

Mako.- Ya veo que el destaca en los deportes, no me sorprende que el tenis no sea una excepción (dije tranquilamente)

Mako.- Sabes que es un soltero muy cotizado? pero no sé porque presiento que le caíste muy bien y no creo que tarde en pedirte una cita jajaja (me dijo en tono burlón) pero con tanta chica a su alrededor tendrás que cuidarte –me dice muy divertida-

Hime.- Jajaja que cosas dices Mako si apenas lo conozco, además me interesan más mis estudios y no sé si ahorita quiera alguna relación (le digo en tono serio disimulando mi interés) en fin vamos a ver que requieren para que tu quedes en la selección de atletismo (se lo digo cambiando de tema y dándole ánimos y no note mi tristeza)

-Deje que mi amiga se fuera hacia donde está la entrenadora y me dispuse a terminar mi almuerzo mientras ella atiende sus asuntos, muy tranquilamente estaba disfrutando del paisaje y mi almuerzo cuando siento que alguien toca mi hombro provocándome un gran susto que hace que de un pequeño grito-

Hime.- Aaaaay que susto me has dado (volteo para ver que la persona que me toco se burla de mí, quiero reclamarle pero... me doy cuenta de quién se trata) Chikane? (le digo entusiasmada su nombre mientras me lanzo a sus brazos) que increíble que estés aquí te extrañe tanto, pero no juegues así conmigo, siempre haces que me asuste, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando te acercaste

- ya reaccionando a su contacto me doy cuenta de que aún sigo en sus brazos, aunque para ser sincera Chikane tiene la habilidad de tranquilizarme con sus abrazos, me hacen sentir protegida- (En un rápido movimiento avergonzado rompo el abrazo y me separo un poco de ella)

Hime.- Discúlpame sabes que no quería exagerar pero sinceramente me asustaste (le dije haciendo pucheros como niña y las mejillas sonrojadas)

Chikane.- Hola hermosa, también te extrañe... (Me dijo dulcemente mientras me abrazaba y me veía tranquilamente) No creí que aun siguieras siendo tan asustadiza Himeko prometo no volverlo a hacer (Me consoló acariciando dulcemente mi mejilla sonrojada, mientras yo me estremecí al sentir su contacto en mi rostro)

Hime.- Chikane eres muy mala conmigo (la miro haciendo puchero y ella me sonríe) Oye por cierto ingresaste a la facultad de medicina, cierto? Ahora serás mi médico de cabecera además de mi mejor amiga (la miro sonriéndole feliz)

_-Ahora podre tenerla más cerca desde que se fue al extranjero la he extrañado tanto, ella siempre ha sido mi confidente, mi apoyo y ahora está de regreso eso me hace muy feliz-_

_Chikane.- _Claro que si Himeko por quien me tomas (fingiendo indignación me percato de que en sus ojos hay un brillo especial)

_-Me encantaba observarla, así se ve tan linda e inocente, pero así ha sido siempre Himeko jamás eh podido decirle que no a esa mirada... Recuerdo cuando teníamos 9 años, jugábamos en el jardín de su casa y su abuela nos acompañó con galletas ella ama los dulces y al ver que solo quedaba una galleta (la mía) ella me miro con esos lindos ojos amatistas haciendo pucheros, y pues no me pude resistir y le di mi galleta jajaja algunas cosas nunca cambian_.-

Chikane.- Precisamente tengo esta hora libre, saldré a las 4 de la facultad pero te vi en la cafetería por un momento y al ver que no lo notaste, que mala amiga tengo por cierto he! (le comente en tono de broma) salí a buscarte entre la multitud y pues te encontré bingo! (le dije sonriente)

Hime.- Bueno es que mi nueva amiga Mako, quería ver los requisitos para ingresar a la selección de atletismo y pues yo la espero aquí mientras terminaba mi almuerzo y no soy mala amiga es solo que no te vi lo siento (me dijo con pucheros a los cuales solo me reí) por cierto ya almorzaste Chikane?

Chikane.- Algo así, esos universitarios locos apenas y me dejaron comer (le dije alegre llevando mi mano a mi nuca) Pero tú me diste el pretexto perfecto para salir corriendo de ahí, Oye! tienes una mancha de kétchup aquí, (saque mi pañuelo y dulcemente limpie su mejilla) "Si, definitivamente algunas cosas nunca cambian" (comente en mis pensamientos)

Hime.- Gra….gracias Chi…Chikane que pena, tú siempre tan amable conmigo (Me lo dijo con tal sonrojo en sus mejillas que por un momento creí que parecían tomates jajaja, pero aun así siempre que se sonroja se ve tan hermosa)

Chikane.- Tranquila hermosa no pasa nada, algunas cosas no cambian Himeko

(Leer comentario dulcemente)

_-Así pasamos un rato hablando sobre lo que habíamos echo últimamente y haciéndonos bromas una que otra vez, ya extrañaba estar así con ella Himeko siempre ha sabido sacar lo mejor de mi nos complementamos a la perfección, pero no es para menos somos mejores amigas desde hace años-_

_-Seguíamos charlando tranquilamente mientras vi a una chica de cabello castaño acercarse a Himeko ella me la presento y las observe mientras charlaban sobre el equipo de atletismo y las clases de pintura que tomaría Himeko, yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que ver su hermoso cabello rubio, su piel blanca y esos hermosos ojos amatistas a los que no puedo negarles nada_... _"Que estoy pensado, de nuevo con eso Chikane? contrólate..."__ (_sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente cuando la voz de Himeko me saco de mi trance...)

Hime.- Tu qué opinas Chikane? (me miro sonriente)

Chikane.- Eh? (mi boca solo pudo balbucear eso)

Hime.- Que tú qué opinas... (insistió mi bella amiga)

Chikane.- Ammmm me parece... una gran idea, claro es excelente... (le dije algo confundida)

Hime.- Himemiya estas en las nubes, ni siquiera estas poniéndome atención (me dijo ella en tono molesto y con sus habituales pucheros)

Chikane.- Eh... yo… ah! lo siento Himeko, me perdí en la parte del atletismo supongo que es por la carga de estudios, lo siento (le dije intentando excusarme)

Hime.- Ok, ok te lo pasare solo por tratarse de eso (me sonrió dulcemente como siendo cómplice de mis alucinaciones yo solo pude quedarme observando) Pero dime qué opinas de que tome clases de pintura? (me volvió a repetir muy entusiasmada)

Chikane.- Pues, parece una idea fantástica Himeko, aunque porque no toman fotografía sé que eso te gusta mucho Hime (me sincere con ella) seguro que llegarías a ser muy buena.

Hime.- Mako tuvo la idea (me dijo señalando a su reciente amiga)

Chikane.- Pues una excelente idea señorita Saotome (le dije en un tono encantador viéndola a los ojos haciendo que se sonrojara)

Mako.- Eh... pues yo ammm solo se me ocurrió de la nada (me dijo nerviosa y sonrojada)

Chikane.- Pues fue una excelente idea señorita, así Himeko podrá ampliar sus conocimientos, (le dije guiñándole un ojo a Himeko y haciendo que la chica castaña se sonrojara aún más por mi tono encantador)le decía a Hime que pueden también optar por la fotografía, ya que ella es excelente fotógrafa.

Hime.- Jajaja tu nunca cambiaras Himemiya (me dijo Himeko en tono burlón y cómplice de mi juego, en eso la campana sonó indicando las 11 a.m. el fin del almuerzo) Mejor ven Chikane te acompaño a tus clases antes de que le provoques un ataque a Mako

Chikane.- Venga que no es para tanto (le dije a Himeko) en fin hasta luego bella señorita, (me despedí de Mako besando galantemente su mano)

Mako.- Nos vemos pronto Chi….Chikane (me dijo nerviosa)

Hime.- Jajaja que cruel eres Chikane la dejaste fría (me dijo Himeko tomándome del brazo y me alejo de Mako despidiéndose de ella con un movimiento de su mano) _-Apenas y se movía jajajaja-..._

Chikane.- Pero si yo no hice nada bombón, solo me porte educadamente (me reí siguiendo el juego, mientras caminamos Himeko no soltaba mi brazo y eso me agradaba, la sensación de su calor era increíble) Además yo no tengo la culpa de ser irresistible.

Hime.- Uy si valla que lo eres, toda una casanova (Himeko se paró de puntillas y me dio un beso en la mejilla sonriéndome) Hasta aquí te dejo súper casanova tengo que ir a mis clases (le guiño un ojo)

_Chikane.-Al sentir sus labios en mi mejilla me sonroje pero le respondí con un abrazo-_ Venga bombón que llegaras tarde, te veré luego cierto?

Hime.- ¡Claro! (respondió emocionada) Necesito alguno de esos consejos de conquista súper casanova jajaja

_-Sin más nos despedimos y yo entre a mi clase de anatomía mientras no dejaba de pensar en Himeko, últimamente se me ha hecho costumbre...-_

Hime.- _Después de dejar a Chikane de esa forma no pude evitar llevar mis dedos a mis labios, sentir su piel era increíble y aunque lo había echo miles de veces no entendía por qué esta vez era diferente pero Pfff no, nada de eso, sacudí mi cabeza y seguí caminando, a mitad de camino me topé con Kazuki Ogami, vi que él se acercaba de frente hacia mí y no pude evitar sonrojarme..._

Kazuki.- Hola Himeko, vas a tus clases? (me pregunto con una bella sonrisa)

Hime.- Sí, me dirigía al salón y tú? (le digo algo nerviosa)

Kazuki.- Igual, solo que te vi y no pude evitar acercarme (él me sonrió y yo me sonroje aún más) Oye Himeko, yo ammm me estaba preguntando... (Enseguida note como se puso un poco nervioso, porque se tocó la nuca con su mano)

Hime.- Si dime (insistí ansiosa por lo que pudiera decirme)

Kazuki.- Que…. sí, no tienes inconveniente mañana podríamos almorzar juntos, que dices? (Al fin lo dice sin tanto rodeo)

Hime.- _Yo no sabía que responderle, estaba demasiado nerviosa por su petición, pero al final reuní las fuerzas y fui capaz de articular palabras...- _Me encantaría Ogami (sonreí dulcemente mientras el no dejaba de verme y eso me ponía aún más nerviosa)

Kazuki.- Entonces ya está, te veré mañana en el almuerzo (Me indico con su mano que habíamos llegado a mi salón de clases)

Hime.- Has…..hasta mañana (le sonreí algo aun nerviosa)

_-Sin decir nada más él se marchó y yo entre a mi salón de clases, así transcurrió el día tranquilamente entre una clase y otra, al salir me quede hablando con el profesor sobre un trabajo que debíamos entregar a finales de semestre-_

_-Cuando salí vi a Chikane y Mako reír relajadamente, como si compartieran un secreto, sinceramente no sé qué sentí en ese momento, solo sé que me moleste un poco, por no ser yo quien se riera así con ella, seguramente solo son celos de amigas me convencí...-_

Hime.- Me podrían contar el chiste, por favor! (me acerque a ellas un poco seria y con los brazos cruzados)

Chikane.- Ah hola bombón!, pues nada solo le contaba a tu amiga Mako una pequeña anécdota, cierto? (Chikane miro a Mako quien le devolvió la mirada cómplice y me sonrió)

Mako.- Cierto Himeko solo fue eso... (me sonrío y luego miro a Chikane) Te veré luego? (La castaña Le pregunto a Chikane de forma coqueta)

Chikane.- Claro, cuando quieras tienes mi numero (Chikane le sonrió amablemente)

_-Sin dudarlo y para mi sorpresa Mako se inclinó hacia Chikane de la misma forma en la que yo lo hice y le dio un beso en la mejilla, sinceramente sentí celos en ese momento, hasta ese instante yo era la única con esa confianza hacia Chikane y eso me hacía sentir especial pero en fin-_

_-Chikane y yo solo somos amigas así que supongo que no debo de preocuparme más de la cuenta, cierto?...Cuando vi que Mako no terminaba de irse aclare mi garganta y ella volteo hacia mí...-_

Mako.- Hasta luego Himeko (se despidió de mí y se alejó tranquilamente, dejándome a solas con Chikane...)

Hime.- Algo que debas decirme Chikane? (le hable en tono serio levantando una ceja y con los brazos cruzados...)

Chikane.- Pues yo venía a invitarte a comer, me la encontré de camino hablamos un poco y luego de eso llegaste tú bombón (me dijo algo nerviosa llevándose la mano a la nuca, en Chikane eso solo significa una cosa, y eso es que está nerviosa)

Hime.- Aammm ya, y yo me lo debo creer, por qué? (le dije sin rodeos y algo celosa en mi voz)

Chikane.- Pues porque eres mi mejor amiga además que jamás te eh mentido y por qué eres la chica más guapa y agradable de toda la escuela (me dijo intentando salvarse alagándome de sobre manera)

Hime.- Solo de la escuela? (le dije irónicamente y levantando una ceja siguiendo su juego)

Chikane.- Del mundo mundial entero y en pedacitos, tu alócate bombón (siguió bromeando)

Hime.- Bueno Himemiya eso ya es algo, ahora por que no te vas de mi divina presencia (le dije en tono de broma)

Chikane.- Oh no, has herido mi corazoncito Himeko-chan (se llevó las manos al pecho sobre actuando su escena dramática)

Hime.- Jajaja Himeko-chan? Hace años que no me llamas así Chikane-chan (le recordé tiernamente)

Chikane.- Pues es que hace años dejaste de ser una niña, al igual que tú también hacia mucho que no me decías con ese apelativo (me guiño el ojo, yo solo me solté a reír)

Hime.- Oye te recuerdo que tenemos la misma edad eh... (Le dije levantando una ceja) Pero bueno ya, dijiste algo sobre ir a comer? (le digo entusiasmada)

Chikane.- Ah claro, venía a invitarte a comer, sabes mi madre está en la ciudad y cuando hablamos hace rato, le conté que nos habíamos reencontrado y ella me pidió que te llevara a la casa, que dices? (Me dice emocionada)

Hime.- Claro me encantaría saludar a tu mama hace tiempo que no la veo y me encanta charlar con ella... (le respondí entusiasmada)

Chikane.- No se diga más! (pone su mano sobre mi hombro, cargo mi bolso y comenzamos a caminar juntas, atravesando los jardines de la facultad hacia los estacionamientos, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que caminamos de esa forma, creo estábamos en secundaria en fin sentirla tan cerca de nuevo es increíble)

_-Dos largos años sin ella es demasiado tiempo, necesitaba tener a mi mejor amiga de regreso lo más pronto posible y ahora aquí estamos justo como en aquellos días, llegamos hasta mi coche y ella acepto que yo la llevara-_

_-Sin dudarlo le dio instrucciones a su chofer y este se retiró del campus, sin más nos dirigimos hacia la mansión Himemiya, hace ya un buen tiempo que no estaba en esa maravillosa construcción junto a Chikane, eso me mociono una vez más éramos las dos…-_

Hime.- Como helado y chispas (susurre en tono bajo mientras conducía)

Chikane.- Como frio y calor? (me dijo ella haciendo que me sonrojara, no creí que pudiera escucharme, ese era un pequeño juego que Chikane y yo teníamos cuando niñas, consistía en decir cosas que fueran a dúo como ella y yo...)

Hime.- Como el sol y la luna (le dije finalmente, nos observamos un momento y sentí como me sonrojaba ante esos bellos ojos azules de Chikane, ella hizo lo mismo y rápidamente separamos nuestras miradas...)

_-En cuestión de minutos ya estábamos entrando en la propiedad de la mansión Himemiya, prácticamente pace años aquí pero la estructura nunca dejaba de asombrarme, estacione mi coche frente a la puerta y bajamos de inmediato, a la entrada estaba Otoha la mano derecha de Ayane Himemiya la madre de Chikane…-_

Otoha.- Buenas tardes señoritas (nos saludó amablemente)

Chikane.- Buenas tardes Otoha y mi madre? (contesto mi amiga)

Otoha.- La señora está en el comedor esperándolas señorita... (dice muy amablemente)

Chikane.- De acuerdo, vamos Hime (me tomo de la mano y yo la seguí hasta el comedor, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, todo aquello me traía a la mente increíbles recuerdos de mi amistad con Chikane, nuestra infancia y adolescencia, era estupendo estar de nuevo en aquellos días guardados en mi memoria)

_-Llegamos al comedor y una feliz y hermosa Ayane Himemiya nos recibió, ella era una mujer madura de hermosos ojos azules, cabello negro como la noche, piel blanca y un aire británico que realzaba su belleza y elegancia, Chikane físicamente se parecía a ella el carácter lo había sacado del Sr. Yusei Himemiya, su padre..-_

Ayane.- Himeko cariño, que alegría verte en esta casa (La madre de Chikane me abrazo dulcemente y me dio un beso en la mejilla)

Hime.- Lo mismo digo Señora que gusto verla, es un placer que me haya invitado a su casa (le dije educadamente)

Ayane.- Esta es tu casa cariño puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras y claro también a Chikane, (ella me guiño un ojo) Pero deja las formalidades cariño y dime Ayane, diciéndome señora me haces sentir vieja (me dice fingiendo indagación y con mucho cariño)

Hime.- De...de acuerdo (le conteste un poco nerviosa por su referencia a Chikane) _porque me lo habrá dicho en ese tono?_ (Pensé algo nerviosa)

Chikane.- Ya basta mama! deja a Himeko en paz... (le dijo Chikane abogando por mí con una sonrisa)

Ayane.- Yo solo me portaba amable mi cielo, y que modales son esos señorita a tu madre no le das un abrazo acaso? (le pregunto a Chikane extendiendo sus brazos para recibirla)

Chikane.- Claro que si madre (Chikane se acercó a ella fundiéndose en un fraternal abrazo lleno de cariño y yo solo me limite a sonreír, me encantaba ver a Chikane así de feliz)

Ayane.- Bueno niñas deben tener hambre, siéntense quiero que me cuenten como fue su primer día como bellas universitarias (ella elegantemente tomo asiento y nosotras le seguimos)

_Así pasamos toda la tarde, hablando de mi carrera, la de Chikane y contestando todas las preguntas de Ayane, este era sin duda un rato muy agradable... Extrañaba sentirme parte de la vida de Chikane y su familia..._

Continuara...

Hola a chic s, soy Keli_yuris bueno en realidad somos dos amigas, que queremos ser escritoras de este pequeño fic, somos nuevas en cuanto autoría, así que nos presentamos somos Kenia y Lizzie, pero ya llevamos bastante tiempo de lectoras y seguidora de grandes escritoras de este bello foro.

Espero y esta historia sea de su agrado, sean amables por favor y comenten. "Muchas Gracias a tod s" ya no los aburrimos pronto actualizaremos 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicas muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios y bueno como lo prometimos aquí está el segundo capítulo en espera que sea de su total agrado….**

Capítulo 2 - Reconociendo tu calor -

Ayane.- Bueno mis niñas hermosas! pase un rato muy agradable, pero es hora de retirarme necesito descansar (Dijo la madre de Chikane levantándose de la mesa, Chikane se levantó también para despedirla)

Chikane.- Esta todo en orden madre? (ella le pregunto preocupada y tomándola del brazo al ver que Ayane se tambaleaba un poco)

Ayane.- Si cariño, no te preocupes es solo que esas aerolíneas de tercera me dejan agotada (le respondió acariciando su mejilla con dulzura)

Chikane.- Mmmmm de acuerdo madre, aunque siento que me ocultas algo (dijo Chikane mirándola fijamente)

Ayane.- Te preocupas demasiado mi cielo (le dijo mientras besaba tiernamente la mano de Chikane que la sostenía del hombro) Himeko te quedas en tu casa cariño (me mira con cariño y me sonrió con mucha ternura)

Hime.- Muchas gracias seño…digo Ayane (respondí amablemente y con una pequeña reverencia)

Ayane.- Mucho mejor cariño, mucho mejor….

_-Ella comenzó a caminar apoyada en Chikane quien la trataba con mucha ternura y cuidado, rápidamente comenzaron a desaparecer por el pasillo en la inmensidad de la mansión Himemiya-_

_-Una estructura de la época victoriana que denotaba el linaje británico de Ayane, una mezcla de elegancia y modernidad que guardaba celosamente el linaje familiar de Chikane-_

_-Pasaron algunos minutos en los que Chikane no regresaba me dirigí a la terraza del salón, al ver que la puesta de sol ya estaba en el cielo no hice más que disfrutar cómodamente de ese momento y con la mirada en el cielo me quede observando en silencio aquel panorama que la naturaleza me ofrecía-_

Chikane -. Resto Madre ... (Le dice con cierta preocupación en mi voz, pero disimulándolo)

Ayane.- Aun te brillan los ojos al verla sonreír cariño, la extrañabas verdad? (Me pregunto mi madre tiernamente y descolocándome un poco)

Chikane.- Si, la extrañaba demasiado mamá (le dije sonriendo dulcemente) Como lo supiste? (le sonreí tontamente)

Ayane.- Soy tu madre cariño, te conozco a la perfección (ella beso mi mejilla con ternura y me guiño el ojo)

Chikane.- Y qué es eso que sabes de mi madre? (le pregunte sonriendo y con cierta curiosidad)

Ayane.- Pues que la quieres cariño, eso no lo puedes esconder de mi (me dijo finalmente con mucho amor)

_-Al escuchar eso de mi madre solo pude quedarme en silencio y sonrojándome un poco, ya que acaso ella ve algo que aún no lo he descubierto?_

Chikane.- Claro que la quiero madre, es mi mejor amiga y casi hermana (dije finalmente disimulando mi verdadero amor por ella)

_-Ella solo negó con la cabeza y acaricio mi mejilla tiernamente como solo las madres saben demostrar su infinito amor por sus hijos-_

Ayane.- Cuando abras esos bellos ojos, sabrás de que te estoy hablo mi amor (me miro con ternura)

_-Al escuchar esas palabras de mi madre me quede inmóvil y solo pude observarla entrar a su habitación, ya que me dejo muy pensativa-_

Chikane.- Te quiero madre, descansa por favor! (Le dije finalmente desde el marco de la puerta)

Ayane.- También te quiero mi amor, ese sonrojo tuyo demuestra más que un simple cariño de amistad (me respondió ya desde su cama)

_-De regreso al comedor me sumergí en mi mente pensando en las palabras de mi madre una y otra vez, era inevitable pensar en eso y aunque sabía que solo veía a Himeko como mi amiga, mi madre daba la impresión de saber lo contrario, suspire alejando eso de mi mente-_

_-Al llegar al comedor me di cuenta de que Himeko no estaba ahí, la busque un momento con la mirada y la encontré, ella estaba en la terraza del salón descansado tranquilamente su cuerpo sobre el barandal y observando el cielo ya estrellado-_

_-Al verla así no pude evitar acercarme a ella y admirarla en silencio desde la puerta se veía hermosa a la luz de la luna, por un momento reaccione por mis actos y me sonroje al verla pero, que importaba si mi conducta era rara a fin de cuentas estaba feliz de tenerla de regreso en mi vida-_

Hime.- Por qué me miras así? (Me dijo con una sonrisa calmada en su rostro observándome sobre su hombro)

Chikane.- No puedo hacerlo acaso? (Le respondí sonriendo de la misma manera)

_-Ella se quedó en silencio un momento y luego me miro de una forma que no pude comprender-_

Hime.- Ya, ven aquí (me dijo finalmente volteando su cuerpo hacia mí) Me abrazas? (Me pregunto con ternura y haciendo un dulce puchero en su rostro)

Chikane.- Sabes que si (le respondí sonriendo mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo, así en un dulce abrazo me quede en silencio embriagándome con su aroma, olía a jazmines y vainilla la abrace con fuerza) Te extrañe demasiado Himeko, no sabes cuánto en verdad! (le recordé mientras me llenaba de su calor)

Hime.- Y yo a ti como no tienes una idea (ella me abrazo con más fuerza) No vuelvas a dejarme sola tanto tiempo (me sentencio hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho)

Chikane.- La próxima vez que tenga que salir del país te llevare conmigo, vale? Te meteré en mi maleta, te alimentare y te sacare a pasear todos los días (Le hable dulcemente y en claro tono de broma cerca de su oído, no pude evitar sentir como se estremeció en mis brazos al sentir mi aliento cerca de su cuello, todo mi cuerpo se erizo por su contacto)

Hime.- Que torpe eres (ella rio y golpeo suavemente mi brazo mientras me veía) Siempre arruinas los momentos perfectos

Chikane.- Oye eso dolió mucho! (bromee mientras sonreía, era inevitable no contagiarse por su risa, desde pequeñas había sido así) Ahora soy una torpe para ti? (La mire indignada) quien es la que quería irse conmigo, haber? (le recordé en tono de broma)

Hime.- Si, eres una gran torpe (insistió mientras volvía a abrazarme con fuerza y suspiraba) Siempre seremos las mejores amigas verdad? Siempre estarás conmigo y nunca me dejaras sola, cierto? (Ella suspiro esas preguntas en mi pecho en un todo desesperado)

Chikane.- Hey!, yo jamás voy a dejarte sola Himeko, siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites (Tome su barbilla y la mire directamente a los ojos al tenerla así no pude evitar desviar mi mirada a sus labios, eran perfectos… Carnosos, color carmín y bellamente adornados por su sonrisa)

Hime.- Prométemelo Chikane! Por favor! (Insistió dulcemente haciendo que me derritiera con su ternura)

Chikane.- te lo prometo bombón (La mire dulcemente a los ojos)

_¿Qué rayos me pasaba con Himeko? _–Pensé- _Ella es mi mejor amiga pero verla así tan frágil ante mí me provocaba miles de emociones entre ellas una enorme necesidad de protegerla, cuidarla, consentirla, abrazarla, besarla…un momento, besarla? En que carajos estoy pensando, Himeko es hetero y no cualquier hetero ella es mi mejor amiga jamás haría nada que pusiera en peligro nuestra amistad, definitivamente no dejare que estos pensamientos me alejen de ella_ (Suspire un poco para calmar la tormenta en mi mente y sin darme cuenta me encontré con la mirada de Himeko, ella me observaba como intentando adivinar mis pensamiento)

Hime.- En qué piensas? (Me dijo dulcemente)

Chikane.- Solo tonterías mías, nada sin importancia (le acaricie su hermoso cabello tan sedoso) Oye, por cierto que harás mañana? (Le pregunte intentando cambiar de tema)

Hime.- Ammmm mañana? (contesto poniéndose el dedo en la barbilla) A qué hora?

Chikane.- Pues a la hora del almuerzo, quisiera que almorzáramos juntas (le sonreí tiernamente)

Hime.- Vaya lo siento Chikane, quede con Kazuki para almorzar mañana (me dijo tranquilamente y sentí en su voz un tono de tristeza a caso?)

Chikane.- Kazuki? (Le pregunte en tono serio y levantando una ceja) _"¿Quién era ese tipo? Acaso Hime tenía novio?" _(Pensé)-_ No sé por qué pero la idea me molesto un poco – _Y quien es Kazuki si se me permite saber? (le pregunte y sin darme cuenta rompí el abrazo que nos unía)

_-Himeko me vio un momento como intentando descifrar mi actitud yo sin pensarlo le sostuve la mirada-_

Hime.- Pues es un chico muy atento que conocí hoy, es amigo de Mako por cierto, si quieres podríamos almorzar con ella, no te encanta la idea? (Me pregunto con un poco de malestar en su voz)

Chikane.- _La mire levantando mi ceja durante un momento, luego solo pude sonreír al pensar que posiblemente Himeko estuviera celosa de Mako-_

Hime.- Que es tan gracioso Chikane? (me pregunto aun molesta sacándome de mis pensamientos)

Chikane.- No es nada bombón, no te preocupes! (Seguí sonriendo) Mejor otro día quedamos, ahora que recuerdo mañana tengo una presentación después del almuerzo y necesitare la hora del almuerzo para estudiar en la biblioteca (Le dije tranquilamente) Tu disfruta de tu cita y luego me cuentas como te fue con el chico (le sonreí para que no pensara mal de mis celos?)

_-Himeko me miro de forma extraña un momento y luego suspiro como pidiendo paciencia-_

Hime.- Si, como quieras y además no es una cita formalmente, solo tomaremos el almuerzo juntos (Me dijo como intentando excusarse, aunque no entendí por qué)

Chikane.- Bueno lo que sea bombón (seguí de forma tranquila)

Hime.- Como sea? (ella se cruzó de brazos haciendo muecas, era tan tierno verla así de molesta)

Chikane.- Venga, ya no hagas tanto drama Himeko, solo promete que me contaras todo, porque para que hayas aceptado pasar tiempo con él es porque realmente te gusta, no es así? (Al instante me arrepentí de haber hecho aquella pregunta, sinceramente no sé si me gustara la respuesta)

Hime.- Pues sí, es muy apuesto sin duda (Ella me contesto con una sonrisa y en ese momento sentí que algo extraño en mi interior) Y claro que te lo contare todo a ti no puedo guardarte secretos (me dijo acariciando mi brazo)

_-Al decir esto último mi corazón se aceleró un poco, solo de pensar que yo si le ocultaba sombras de mi vida a Himeko, desde hace un poco más de dos años, era extraña la sensación no sabía qué hacer y es que sinceramente no quiero preocuparla, no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar y no quiero agobiarla con mis facetas secretas-_

_-Mordí mi labio inferior y desvié mi mirada hacia el jardín, cuando regrese la vista me encontré de nuevo con los ojos de Himeko que nuevamente intentaban entrar en mi mente-_

Hime.- De nuevo tonterías tuyas? (Se animó a decirme mientras se cruzaba de brazos y levantaba una ceja) Chikane! (suspiro resignada) sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, verdad? (le anime)

Chikane.- Lo se bombón y no pasa nada, solo son tonterías mías, ok? (le dije acariciando su mejilla dulcemente)

Hime.- Pero que testaruda eres! (Ella suspiro pacientemente) De acuerdo tu ganas Himemiya, cuando estés lista estaré para escucharte (me dijo dulcemente mientras me veía de una forma que solo ella logra)

Chikane.- Es que es algo complicado Himeko (Le dije mientras me llevaba la mano a la nunca y desviaba la mirada)

Hime.- Desde cuando es complicado para ti hablar conmigo? (Ella comenzó a mirarme de una forma triste, que me partió el alma y antes de que siguiera con sus palabras, su celular comenzó sonar con el tema de Alejandro de Lady Gaga, a lo que yo agradecí literalmente fui salvada por la campana)

Hime.- (Ella tomo su celular y me miro) Es Yumi, Chikane!.

Chikane.- Adelante atiéndela (le dije) Dale mis saludos cordiales (Ella me sonrió, asintió y camino unos pasos para coger la llamada mientras yo me recargaba en el barandal y suspiraba por el momento que acababa de pasar con Himeko)

Hime.- ¿Diga, pizzería la vida es dulce? (respondí bromeando)

Yumi.- a mí no me engaña Srita Himeko!, donde rayos estás? Me tienes preocupada, aun no has llegado a casa y ya es tarde; Todo está bien? (me dijo en un tono muy preocupado)

Hime.- Rayos que tan tarde es? (dije cerrando los ojos) Olvide avisarte que llegaría tarde, lo siento Yumi (le digo apenada)

Yumi.- Tranquila no pasa nada, solo recuérdame la próxima vez quieres y evitarme estos sustos… (En un tono bromista pero preocupado me dice mi prima)

Hime.- Jajaja te lo prometo, pero ya relájate estoy bien y en excelente compañía (le dije en tono pícaro)

Yumi.- Uuuy quiero todos los detalles Himeko (me dijo al otro lado de la línea)

Hime.- Cuando llegue a casa te cuento, jamás creerás con quien pase el día (sonreí abiertamente mientras veía de reojo a Chikane)

Yumi.- Pues por tu tono de voz debe ser alguien importante, o me equivoco? (me contesto juguetonamente)

Hime.- Pues no, no te equivocas prima (le dije en tono travieso) En cuanto llegue a casa te cuento, vale?

Yumi.- Ok, ok pero no tardes demasiado que ya es tarde, además es peligroso que estés fuera de casa a estas horas y sin escolta, sabes lo que piensa mi tío al respecto…

Hime.- Papá es demasiado paranoico, igual que tu Yumi (Sonrío por lo preocupona que es mi prima)

Yumi.- Bueno… Te espero en casa y vente con mucho cuidado. (Me dice ya más tranquila)

Hime.- Lo hare, un beso bye (le cuelgo)

_-Termine la llamada y guarde mi móvil, cuando enfoque mi vista observe como Chikane estaba despreocupada y tranquila en el balcón, no pude evitar sonreír al verla tan tranquila y a la vez no pude evitar pensar en que de nuevo la tenía solo para mí, siempre hemos sido demasiado cercanas y nunca pensé que me afectaría tanto su partida al extranjero, pero ya no importa ella está aquí de nuevo-_

Hime.- Chikane? (le hable a sus espaldas)

Chikane.- Si dime preciosa! (Ella volteo y me miro directamente a los ojos haciendo que me sonrojara)

Hime.- Tengo que irme ya, discúlpame (Le dije con media sonrisa y algo triste)

Chikane -. No te Vayas chocolate, CENAR y ventanas (I pidio dulcemente)

Hime.- No puedo, Yumi está esperándome en casa y está algo preocupada, otro día, que dices va? Podríamos tener incluso una pijamada y pasar toda la noche charlando (sin darme cuenta me acerque a Chikane emocionada por la idea de pasar la noche con ella como cuando éramos niña, quedando tan cerca que casi podía sentir su dulce aliento)

Chikane.- (Suspiro tristemente) De acuerdo tu ganas, espero y esta vez no te quedes dormida justo a media noche bombón como acostumbrabas cuando niñas (Me sentencio y beso dulcemente mi frente)

Hime.- es una promesa Chikane! (Le respondí con un tierno abrazo)

_-Sin más tuve que romper ese cálido abrazo que me ha dado mi mejor amiga, en el cual me siento tan segura y protegida, pero debo regresar a mi departamento con mi prima, para ver que vamos a cenar y terminar los deberes de la universidad-_

Hime.- Chikane me puedes despedir de Ayane por favor? (le dije en forma tierna y dulcemente)

Chikane.- Claro bombón tu sabes que para mi madre eres como una hija más, a veces pienso que te quiere más, que a mí que soy de su sangre (le digo en tono de broma como si estuviera celosa)

_-Sin darme cuenta ella me abraza y vuelve a besar mi mejilla a lo que yo me quedo estática y me sonrojo levemente, es que con su sola presencia hace que todo sea nada y ella sea algo especia-_

Chikane.- Ya está bien Himeko! no estoy celosa sabes que solo bromeo, eres bien recibida el día que quieras a esta que es tu casa (le digo mirándola a los ojos con ternura)

Hime.- Gracias Chikane, eres un amor conmigo ahora si me tengo que retirar, cenas y haces tus deberes, sabes que te quiero mucho y cuídate (me dirijo rumbo a mi coche siendo acompañada por mi amiga y me subo a mi coche y me voy a mi departamento)

Devengan Mientra departamento conduzco al PonGo hizo pensar - " _Vaya que me pasa a veces por qué se comportan así con Chikane oportunidad Estoy celoso de usted lee la Otras habla, lo que me pasa a mí ella es mi amiga y yo DEJAR Ella disfrute de más conocidos y Pues also do Tengo novia, que dios amigo Tien Chikane finalmente ya Llegue "_

_-Estaciono mi coche ya que vivimos en un departamento exclusivo de Tokio, con máxima seguridad donde pueden vivir como 5 familias, pero como mi familia es una de las más ricas mi padre decidió comprar el edificio para nosotras, así que lo bueno de estos departamentos lo dividimos en secciones, estudio, cinema, gimnasio, alberca súper equipada, etc…, en fin el de vigilancia nos conoce muy bien y el chip que le pusieron al coche hace el acceso y salida mucho más fácil. _

_-Ahora aquel que quiera entrar debe primero identificarse y después nos preguntan si los conocemos, en caso de que no los dejan fuera y llaman a la policía por molestar en esta zona tan exclusiva, suena un poco pretencioso pero por algo mi padre escogió este lugar y por lo mismo Yumi también se siente más a gusto, porque si no entonces era una casa grande con servidumbre y custodia todo el tiempo eso no me agrada mucho-_

Hime.- (Subo por el elevador para llegar al pent-house que es donde tenemos las habitaciones, cocina y comedor ya que el acceso es solo por el elevador a todos los departamentos) Holaaa hay alguien por aquí? (Pregunto un poco escéptico, ya que se supone que Yumi está ahí y no veo señales de vida, cierro la puerta y de repente me abrazan y hablan a mi espalda)

Yumi.- Te tardaste mucho cariño, acaso me engañas con alguien (besa mi mejilla diciéndome muy cariñosamente)

Hime.- Hay que mala eres primita, no juegues así conmigo mira que me vas a ocasionar un infarto fulminante jajajaja (le digo en broma con un puchero en la cara y la abrazo más fuerte)

Yumi.- Hay Himeko es que hacerte estas bromas es tan fácil, tienes un corazón de pollo jajajajaja (me dice bromeando)

Hime.- Haaa que mala eres Yumi! (le digo con un poco de indignación) espero que hayas hecho la cena muero de hambre (le digo con una sonrisa)

Yumi.- Ha mira que me vez cara de chef he? (me dice en broma) si ya le dije a Clarice que nos prepare la cena es tan eficiente esta chica

_-Sale Clarice de la cocina y nos dice que la cena ya está servida que si pasamos al comedor-_

Hime.- Gracias Clarice siempre tan eficiente y muy amable sin ti, en verdad no sé cómo sobreviviríamos sin tus cuidados n.n (le digo y pasamos al comedor) y dime Yumi como están mis tíos? Por fin te soltaron jajajaja (le digo para hacer las paces por el susto que me dio)

Yumi.- Así es mi estimada hermanita, solo con la condición de que nos estén cuidando dos guardaespaldas pero de forma muy discreta, ya que no quiero que me acepten por lo que tenemos, tu sabes es difícil esta vida que tenemos Himeko (me dice en forma triste)

Hime.- Ya, no te apures es mejor así a no estar aquí, no lo crees?

Yumi.- Bueno en eso si estamos de acuerdo como quiera, venimos a estudiar y ser mejores para poder heredar las empresas de nuestras familias (me dice muy animada)

Hime.- Pues a cenar y hacer los deberes como quiera, solo son investigaciones cosas rápidas, ha por cierto estás conmigo en todos los equipos de las materias que tenemos (le digo muy feliz y emocionada)

Yumi.- Excelente Himeko seremos invencibles las numero uno en nuestro grupo, si se puede! (Me dice animada)

Hime.- Anda pues vamos hacer las investigaciones y entregar nuestras respectivas tareas por suerte son trabajos en equipo así que acabaremos rápido (le guiño un ojo)

_-Agradecemos por los alimentos preparados y nos retiramos al estudio a realizar nuestra tarea, en lo que hacemos mi prima me platica de lo que realizo el día de hoy, lo frustrante que es su hermano gemelo Yuuki, que para ser sinceros si mi primo se pone vestido o la ropa de mi prima no sabría quién es quién salvo por lo evidente jajajaja, terminamos y nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones-_

Hime.- (Toco su puerta) Este…..Yumi puedo dormir contigo? Es que ya sabes que soy algo miedosa cuando se avecina una tormenta y esta noche por lo que veo va haber una lo más probable (le digo con una gotita de sudor en la frente del nervio, ya que en eso se escucha un estruendo muy fuerte y corro a abrazarla temblando)

Yumi.- Hay Hime de verdad hay cosas que no cambian, jajaja anda ven a dormir conmigo (me abraza y nos vamos a su cama) me vas a decir ahora si con quien estuviste toda la tarde Hime?

Hime.- Claro, estuve con Chikane, hoy la vi en el campus aparentemente regreso hace poco, y pues nada ella me invito a su casa a comer para ver a su madre que hoy llego a Tokio (sonreí emocionadamente)

Yumi.- hay que raro que se te pase el tiempo, cuando estas con Chikane jajajaja lo bueno que es tu mejor amiga, si no pensaría otra cosa (me dice con malicia)

Hime.- Mal pensada que eres Yumi, Chikane es mi mejor amiga solo eso! (le dije sonriendo)

Yumi -. Di que sí como tú (I respondió con ironía)

Hime.- Además hoy conocí a un chico bastante lindo, se llama Kazuki Ōgami y almorzare con el mañana...

Yumi.- vaya prima tu sí que no pierdes el tiempo (me dijo sonriendo) espero y Chikane no se ponga celosa jajaja

Hime.- sigues con eso Yumi? Además Chikane no tardara en conocer a alguien (sonreí bostezando) Estoy agotada intentemos dormir, si?

Yumi.- Buena idea, que descanses Himeko, hasta mañana. (me dijo acomodándose en la cama y cubriéndose con una manta.

Hime -. También descansa material.

_-Ella rápidamente se quedó dormida, yo por otro lado no podía hacerlo no dejaba de pensar en Chikane, ella me esconde algo y me parte el alma que no tenga la confianza de hablar conmigo y lo más importante de que se trata, que es lo que me esconde? Acaso tiene a alguien en su vida? -_

Hime.- Pfff ya deja de pensar en eso Himeko (dije en un susurro)

_-Cerré mis ojos intentando despejar mi mente hasta que finalmente me quede dormida….-_

*Al día siguiente.*

Chikane.- buenos días Otoha (le sonreí)

Otoha.- buenos días señorita el desayuno ya está listo y su madre la espera en el comedor (me dice amablemente)

Chikane.- Enseguida bajo (le hable desde mi habitación mientras preparaba mis cosas para salir a la facultad) Bien creo que ya tengo todo listo. Tome mi mochila y mi chaqueta de cuero negro, hacia un poco de frio esta mañana así que tome una bufanda gris muy arropadora. Cuando entre al comedor efectivamente ahí estaba mi madre tomando una taza de café junto con el desayuno.

Chikane.- Buenos días madre (bese su mejilla y me senté junto a ella)

Ayane.- Buenos días cariño, como dormiste? (me pregunto con una dulce sonrisa)

Chikane.- Tranquilamente y usted madre? (le sonreí mientras tomaba una servilleta y la ponía sobre mi regazo y recibía el desayuno en la mesa)

Ayane.- Un poco de insomnio mi cielo pero al final de maravilla, necesitaba descansar.

Chikane.- Me alegro madre, ayer no te veías muy bien, es bueno de que te sientas mejor (tome su mano dulcemente)

Ayane.- Te preocupas demasiado Chikane relájate un poco cariño (dijo dándole palmaditas a mi mano) Por cierto vendrá Himeko hoy a comer? Me gustaría que les preparen una comida especial.

Chikane.- No lo sé madre, ella hoy tiene una cita y no sé si le apetezca pasar el día conmigo (dije en un tono serio mientras tomaba un poco de jugo) Porque lo preguntas? (la mire saboreando el néctar en mis labios)

Ayane.- Pues solo curiosidad cariño, ahora que estas de regreso me gustaría verlas más tiempo juntas, igual que antes (me hablo mientras movía el tenedor en círculos)

Chikane.- Pues Himeko ya es toda una mujer madre, seguro tendrá su vida echa ya y aunque somos tan cercanas no creo que las cosas sigan siendo como antes (dije en tono triste mirando hacia la ventana y luego fije mis ojos en mi madre)

Ayane.- En efecto Himeko ya es toda una mujer, y una muy hermosa, no lo crees? (Me vio de una forma sugerente sonriéndome)

Chikane.- Vaya veo que insistes con eso madre (le comente entre cerrando mis ojos, intentando comprender el motivo de los comentarios de mi madre)

Ayane.- Bueno es solo una observación mi cielo no es para que te pongas así (me dijo sonriendo satisfecha, como si acabase de comprobar algo)

Chikane.- Eres rara madre en serio! (le dije sonriendo y limpiando la comisura de mi labio con la servilleta) Rayos! Ya es tarde (exclame mirando mi reloj) Me tengo que ir madre (me levante para besar su mano)

Ayane.- Ve tranquila cariño el chofer ya está listo (me dijo acariciando mi mejilla)

Chikane.- Lo siento mama hoy no lo ocupare, iré en moto hasta el campus (le sonreí)

Ayane.- Ve con cuidado cariño, sabes que esa obsesión que te contagiaron los norteamericanos por los motores no me gusta en lo absoluto (me dijo en tono de preocupación)

Chikane.- Jajaja y soy yo la que se preocupa demasiado madre? (bromee un poco) estaré bien, no te preocupes (sonreí)

_-Ella replico un poco y solo se limitó a besar mi mejilla, yo salí del comedor rumbo al garaje al llegar tome mi casco AGV color negro, este había sido un regalo de mi mejor amigo Kai él amaba las carreras tanto como yo, él era mi colega de parrandas y motocicletas una vida totalmente desconocida por mi familia o Himeko-_

_-En la parte de atrás de mi casco había pintada una pluma de cisne azul con una pequeña inscripción que decía "Love, lust, faith and dreams-amor , lujuria, fe y sueños" Kai lo había mandado hacer para mí, como manera de festejar que los dos habíamos vuelto a Tokio, ya que nos fuimos al extranjero juntos al recibir la misma beca, me monte en mi motocicleta una Triumph Speedmaster negra del 2014 era una moto mezcla de clásico chooper con modernidad una maquina muy veloz.- _

_-Tome mi iPod y comencé a escuchar "you give love and bad name" de Bon Jovi, enseguida encendí el motor y Salí a toda velocidad de mi hogar. El camino fue tranquilo podía sentir como el viento revolvía mi bufanda y el frio de la mañana me llenaba de vida para este nuevo día, pare en un semáforo por causa de la luz roja, miraba sin ninguna dirección cuando de pronto a un par de metros delante de mí en un coche blanco se encontraba una chica rubia preciosa asomando la cabeza relajadamente para observar el semáforo-_

Chikane.- No lo puedo creer (sonreí abiertamente al darme cuenta de quién era) Vaya que el mundo es pequeño (dije para mis adentros)

Chikane.- Hey tu fea! (le grite desde mi moto, silbe para que me escuchara y volteo hacia mí, sin dudarlo me acerque hasta donde estaba ella por el lado del piloto y tome su mano que descansaba en el borde de la puerta, justo por donde sube el vidrio)

Chikane -. Hola fea (la pícaramente Dije)

_-Ella enseguida quito su mano y me miro sorprendida, yo tenía el casco puesto y lentes de sol así que no pudo reconocerme, además de que el casco distorsionaba un poco mi voz, eso ayudo bastante-_

Hime.- Imbécil (me dijo ella indignada)

Chikane.- Así me gustan, refunfuñonas (le dije en tono arrogante ella solo se limitó a fulminarme con una mirada de enojo)

_-Acto seguido el semáforo cambio a verde y ella salió de ahí a toda velocidad dejándome a media calle con las manos en los bolsillos, pensando en el momento que acababa de vivir sonriendo abiertamente, solo el sonido de los claxons me saco de mi trance, seguí mi camino hacia la facultad cuando llegue vi el coche de Himeko ya estacionado, así que decidí dejar la moto en el estacionamiento de otro lado del campus para evitar que Himeko me viera en moto y pudiese reconocerme- _

_-Camine a través del campus con el casco en mis manos y la mochila en mi hombro saludando a todas las bellas niñas que me saludaban al pasar, eso era algo que me encantaba ayudaba a mi ego ser asediada así por las chicas, en fin, cuando llegue a mi locker guarde mi casco, mi chaqueta, saque mi bata blanca y camine hacia mi salón de clases-_

Profesor.- Buenos días jóvenes en la clase de hoy veremos, fisionomía del cuerpo por favor saquen sus libros en la página 172, por cierto espero sus presentaciones después del almuerzo para que tengan todo listo, comenzaremos con usted señorita Himemiya prepárese a tiempo (me advirtió el profesor)

Chikane.- Si señor (le dije mientras ponía mi libro en la página indicada y me concentraba en clase)

* En el edificio de Ciencias de la comunicación 10 a.m...*

Profesor.- Bien es todo por la clase de hoy, mañana entraremos en el mundo de la mercadotecnia, así que no olviden leer sobre el tema (dijo el profesor mientras borraba la pizarra)

Mako.- Quieres ir a la cafetería con nosotras Himeko? (me pregunto Mako mientras guardaba unos libros)

Yumi.- Uuuy Mako creo que alguien tendrá una mañana muy interesante, cierto Himeko? (me dice mi prima en forma picara y guiñándome un ojo)

Hime.- Bueno chicas ya les había comentado, que hoy quede con Kazuki para tomar el almuerzo (les comente a Mako y a mi prima muy alegre mientras me dirigía a la puerta)

Mako.- vaya veo que alguien sin duda tendrá una mañana interesante, como dijiste Yumi (me dijo en tono pícaro) Que te diviertas Himeko (me guiño un ojo)

Yumi.- pasa un súper almuerzo y que haya postre jajajajaja (me dice muy divertida mi prima a lo que me provoca un sonrojo)

Himeko.- Eso hare, no te preocupes! (le dije con una sonrisa y les enseñaba la lengua mientras salía del salón)

_-Al salir del aula de clases Kazuki ya esperaba por mí, al verme sonrió y yo me sonroje él lograba ponerme un poco nerviosa, camine hasta estar frente a el-_

Kazuki -. Ya es de Lista? (DIJO sonriéndome tiernamente)

Hime.- Claro vamos! (le sonreí)

-Caminamos juntos hasta un puesto de café que había en el campus compramos un par de bebidas calientes y nos dirigimos a los jardines la mañana estaba algo fría, así que me abrigue con un suéter gris de lana y botas largas de color café antes de salir de casa. Cuando escogimos el lugar para sentarnos a tomar el almuerzo no pude evitar darme cuenta de que ahí me había reencontrado con Chikane el día anterior, sonreí como una tonta hacia la nada hundida en mis pensamientos, al igual que no había podido evitar pensar en la incidente de esta mañana-

Himeko.- Imbécil… (Recordé sonriendo mientras recordaba a esa persona, que sinceramente encontré demasiado sexy)

Kazuki.- Disculpa, Dijiste algo? (me dijo Kazuki un poco sorprendido por mis palabras sacándome de mis recuerdos)

Himeko.- Eh no, no nada jajaja solo me perdí un momento (le sonreí nerviosa al pensar que me hubiera escuchado, aunque pude darme cuenta de que no)

Kazuki.- Ya, me doy cuenta (él me sonrió dulcemente mientras me acercaba una pequeña caja de obento)

Hime.- Gracias, se ve delicioso (le sonreí tomando la caja de sus manos, al hacerlo nuestras manos de rozaron y ambos nos sonrojamos por el contacto)

Kazuki -. Gracias a ti (me DIJO Sonriendo)

Hime.- A mí? Porque? (le dije mirándolo curiosa)

Kazuki.- Pues por aceptar pasar esta linda mañana junto a mi (me dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas y sonriendo)

- _Yo no pude evitar sonrojarme por su mirada definitivamente este chico era un amor además de ser muy apuesto, cuando estaba a punto de contestar sus atenciones un recuerdo paso por mi mente haciendo que me quedara en silencio, un recuerdo en el que Chikane aparecía abrazándome con dulzura en el balcón de su casa, porque estaba teniendo esos recuerdos, porque justo ahora?_ (pensé) _sacudí mi cabeza para regresar al mundo real._

Hime.- Es un placer, no agradezcas (le dije educadamente separando nuestras manos)

Continuara….

_**ooooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooo-ooooooooooooooooooooo-oooooo**_

_**Qué pasará con Himeko y Kai?**_

_**Bueno queremos agradecer a nuestras lectoras por sus comentarios y apoyos, **_

_**Almendra, gracias vamos iniciando y espera a leer el capítulo siguiente jejeje te va a gustar más si es que cumplimos con el dos :3**_

_**AMAR-2204,**__** bueno quisimos dar un toque especial de cada personaje, tratando de respetar los originales pero con el toque de ambas, si te das cuenta los personajes que son como hime y Yumi son más frescos, maduros, divertidos y buena onda, chikane es mas tipo Kenia jajajaja vdd :3 en fin ella es así me encanta como la ha manejado yo soy más tipo Hime y Yumi, espera a que salga Sachiko OMG! Son igual en carácter pero ya veremos jajajaja**_

_**Chikane12,**__**gracias por darnos la bienvenida y si también veo que tienes dos fic me gustan bueno lo digo yo LicBorrego osea Lizzie, Kenia bueno ella también es fan de este foro pero no se cual le guste más, creo que Citrus me mataste es así como lo he imaginado que será el cap 10 jajaja**_

_**Le comentaba a Kenia que subiremos 2 cap por semana ya que como ella es la que más escribe y yo igual pero soy la que en estos momentos detalla más algunas cosas, es por eso que luego me dice, ándale hermanita que ya quiero subirlo esta noche y yo así ¬¬* no me ayudas mucho con la presión jajaja y la emoción disculpen, si se nos va algún acento y ponemos un espacio donde no debe ir, pero en serio que trabajamos las dos y nos damos el tiempo para realizar esta historia como fanáticas que somos de ellas en especial de KnM, como se darán cuenta estamos metiendo también a María Sama Ga Miteru, ellas me encantan también así que poco a poco se irán conociendo o se irán metiendo en la trama, esto cada vez se pone más bueno ñ.ñ'**_

_**Gracias en serio y nos vemos hasta la próxima *disfruten de su día y vivan la vida sanamente***_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 Emociones Nuevas?

En la biblioteca…*

- Me encontraba muy concentrada en mi laptop preparando mi presentación, estaba esmerándome bastante para que quedara perfecta, ya solo estaba dando los últimos retoques mientras escuchaba un poco de Aero Smith, me estire en la silla para descansar y bebí un poco de café, al levantar mi mirada pude darme cuenta de que una chica hermosa de cabello castaño estaba observándome podía intuir que llevaba rato haciéndolo por la forma en la que lo hacía aun así no le tome importancia-

Chikane.- No será la primera ni la última (pensé) Bien terminemos con esto.

-Estire mis manos y seguí tecleando sin parar en mi portátil cuando de pronto sentí que alguien cubría mis ojos con sus manos dulcemente y un delicado perfume que no pude reconocer me inundaba-

Chica.- Disculpa acaso eres tú la chica guapa de la que todos hablan? (me susurro al oído, haciendo notar el calor de su cuerpo en mi espalda)

Chikane.- Eso depende (le conteste pícaramente siguiendo su juego)

Chica.- Depende de que? (susurro intrigada)

Chikane.- Pues de que sean solo cosas buenas, en ese caso si soy yo (le mencione con una sonrisa)

-Ella aparto sus manos de mis ojos y delicadamente se sentó en el escritorio frente a mí, al abrir los ojos pude notar una bandeja con un jugo y algo de fruta y la mire dulcemente al ver que se trataba de Mako-

Chikane.- Que significa esto? (le pregunte sonriendo)

Mako.-Bueno pues yo supuse que tendrías hambre, ya que has pasado el día aquí en la biblioteca (me guiño el ojo con una sonrisa) anda come un poco necesitaras fuerzas si quieres aguantar las clases de la tarde.

Chikane.- Vaya, no me esperaba este detalle de tu parte Mako, muchas gracias (le sonreí mientras acaricie dulcemente su mano que descansaba en el escritorio) La verdad es que si moría de hambre pero no me daba tiempo de ir a la cafetería.

Mako.- Bueno, no es nada del otro mundo es solo un detalle amistoso (me miro sonrojada) pero anda come algo debes estar en óptimas condiciones para tus clases.

-Al terminar sus palabras solo sonreí y tome una uva de la bandeja para llevarla a mi boca, justo cuando estaba masticando Mako me sorprendió de sobre manera. Se colocó justo detrás de mi espalda como hace unos instantes y comenzó a masajear delicadamente mi cuello-

Mako.- Estas algo tensa, no crees? (me dijo dulcemente)

Chikane.- Si un poco (le dije cansada)

-Eso fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios ya que enseguida cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por el masaje, la verdad si estaba muy cansada y ese masaje me estaba volviendo a la vida-

Momentos antes en los jardines…*

-El almuerzo estaba por terminar, Kazuki y yo habíamos pasado un buen rato charlando principalmente de nuestras carreras y de lo mucho que nos gustaba el campus, observe el reloj, faltaban justo 20 min para que acabara el almuerzo, en ese momento recordé que Chikane estaría estudiando en la biblioteca y que posiblemente no había almorzado nada así que decidí llevarle algo ligero para picar-

Hime.- Creo que es hora de irme Kazuki, muchas gracias por el almuerzo (le sonreí dulcemente mientras me levantaba del césped)

Kazuki.- (Él se levantó conmigo para despedirme) No es nada, espero que se vuelva a repetir Himeko, encuentro tu compañía muy agradable (me dijo dulcemente y enseguida beso mi mejilla)

Hime.- (Yo me sonroje un poco y le respondí de la misma forma) Eso espero, que podamos almorzar más seguido (le sonreí)

-Acto seguido me aleje caminando de los jardines hacia el carrito de café de hace unos instantes, ordene un cappuccino endulzado con miel, el favorito de Chikane y un pastelillo de chocolate y vainilla-

Mozo.- Aquí tiene señorita (me dijo el vendedor entregándome la bolsa de papel)

Hime.- Muchas gracias (le conteste)

-Tome la bolsa con el café, el panecillo y me dirigí a la biblioteca, no demore mucho en llegar a la sala llena de estudiantes, estanterías repletas de libros hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y pisos de madera, busque a Chikane con la mirada y de pronto la vi sentada en uno de los escritorios del fondo de la sala, pero no estaba sola-

- En ese momento vi una escena demasiado comprometedora de Chikane, ella estaba con Mako mientras esta le masajeaba el cuello provocativamente y al parecer Chikane lo estaba disfrutando, sentí como las mejillas me quemaban por un sonrojo de celos, si, eran celos porque Chikane permitía que Mako se le acercara de esa forma? Acaso tenían algo? Era eso lo que Chikane me estaba ocultando-

Hime.- No puedo creerlo (susurre enfurecida apretando los puños)

-No podía entender porque rayos me sentía así, pero no me detuve a meditarlo sin pensarlo me dirigí hasta donde estaban ellas dos compartiendo ese intimo momento cuando estuve ahí puse el paquete para Chikane en el escritorio con fuerza, haciendo un ruido estruendoso.-

Hime.- Acaso interrumpo algo? (les dije fulminándolas con la mirada al ver que ellas se sorprendieron por mi presencia)

Mako.- No Himeko, en lo absoluto (me dice mirándome curiosa mientras retiraba sus manos del cuerpo de Chikane) de echo yo, ya me iba (ella me contesto seria por mi actitud) nos vemos luego.

-Ella miro a Chikane de una forma extraña y Chikane le regreso la mirada y asintió con la cabeza, eso último solo logro enfurecerme más-

Mako.- Hasta luego Himeko! (me miró de una forma extraña, como intentando descifrar mi actitud)

Hime.- Hasta luego! (solo me limite a responder de forma seria)

-Mako se dispuso a caminar alejándose de nosotras, yo me quede en silencio de brazos cruzados desviándole la mirada a Chikane mientras ella intentaba dar con mis ojos, de pronto y para mi sorpresa ella se levantó bruscamente de su silla quedando frente a mí de manera desafiante-

Chikane.- Me puedes explicar que carajos fue eso? (ella me miro de una  
forma que no comprendía, hasta que caí en que estaba furiosa me lo decía todo en su mirada)

Hime.- No fue nada yo solo venía a dejarte esto (señale la bolsa y el café) creí que necesitarías un descanso, pero me di cuenta de que ya te tenían  
bastante relajada… (le dije en un tono altanero)

Chikane.- Y por eso tenías que comportarte de esa forma Himeko? (ella me fulminaba con la mirada)

Hime.- En ese momento y como un balde de agua fría caí en cuenta de lo que había hecho, me comporte como si le hiciera una escena de celos a mi pareja y lo peor de todo fue la manera por como trate a Mako. Que fue lo que hice (pensé)

Chikane.- ¡Te hice una pregunta Himeko! (ella claramente estaba molesta y no dejaba de verme así, con enojo)

Hime.- Chikane…. (Solo pude susurrar su nombre)

Chikane.- Sabes que…. (Ella cerró su laptop bruscamente y guardo sus cosas) Cuando estés de buen humor búscame, porque en este momento estas insoportable, no es mi culpa que ese imbécil te haya hecho pasar un mal rato (ella me miro por última vez un momento)

Hime.- Chikane, yo… (Susurre)

-Yo no podía moverme, ella realmente estaba furiosa conmigo y sus palabras, dios ella nunca me había hablado de esa manera ni aun estando enojada conmigo, en ese momento me di cuenta de que algo en Chikane había cambiado y un miedo insoportable a perderla me inundo de repente-

Chikane.- Ya déjalo, tengo clases (ella se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la entrada dejándome parada e inmóvil en medio de la biblioteca)

-Cuando pude reaccionar ya me encontraba corriendo detrás de ella hasta que la alcance en el pasillo justo antes de subir las escaleras-

Hime.- Chikane, espera…. (La tome dulcemente del brazo)

Chikane.- Ahora que quieres? (me dijo molesta)

Hime.- Chikane por favor no me hables así (le dije al borde del llanto y con ojos tristes)

-Himeko me miro de una forma extraña y enseguida note su estado, me di cuenta de que había sido muy dura con ella y en ese momento un sentimiento de culpa me inundo. Suspire para calmarme y sin pensarlo la abrace-

Chikane.- Discúlpame Himeko! (al tenerla entre mis brazos sentí como se estremeció y se acurruco en mi pecho)

Hime.- No, Chikane-chan discúlpame tu a mí, me porte como una tonta (me dijo sollozando)

Chikane.- Que rayos sucede contigo bombón? (le susurre en el oído mientras acariciaba su cabello) hace unos momentos estabas en una cita y luego vas y me haces una escena de celos histéricos Himeko? Que fue todo eso? (le dije levantando su barbilla para mirarla de forma intrigada)

-Al instante note como ella se puso nerviosa por mis palabras y yo no pude evitar enfurecerme al pensar que ese idiota la había hecho pasar un mal rato-

Chikane.- Acaso ese imbécil intento propasarse, o te ofendió Himeko? (le dije furíca, enseguida todo mi cuerpo se puso rígido por la idea, Himeko lo noto y me abrazo con fuerza intentando calmarme)

Hime.- No Chikane-chan no fue nada de eso, al contrario tranquilízate por favor (me dijo algo nerviosa) Ni siquiera yo sé porque me comporte de esa forma, discúlpame por favor no volverá a pasar (me dijo con voz suave)

-Yo solo pude suspirar por sus palabras, al escucharla llamarme de esa forma no pude más que sonreír, cada vez que Himeko intententaba doblegarme hacia lo mismo, me llamaba Chikane-chan y me lanzaba esa miradita que me ponía de rodillas, en fin, ya más tranquila me intrigo lo que sucedió en aquella cita, pero este no es el momento (pensé)-

Hime.- Perdóname por favor (ella me susurro tomándome de la nuca con sus dos manos y pegando nuestras frentes)

- Cuando me di cuenta ella estaba rosando nuestros labios y yo la tome por la cintura, era como estar totalmente hipnotizadas por el momento, ambas estábamos igual podía sentir como latía su corazón-

Chikane.- Acaso estabas celosa Himeko? (le susurre sensualmente en los labios mientras sentía como se estremecía en mis brazos, tocaba su cintura y ella acariciaba tiernamente mi nuca, ella quedo un momento en silencio temblando en mis brazos) ¡Contéstame! (le volví a susurrar de la misma manera)

Hime.- Si… (Me susurro en los labios acariciando mi cuello)

-Enseguida y como acto reflejo la atraje hacia mí y la bese tiernamente, ella apretaba mi nuca haciendo que me excitara y subiera la intensidad del beso, sentí un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo, un escalofrió desde mi cuello hasta la punta de mis pies, ella respondía mi beso de una forma apasionada era como estar en las nubes no podía controlarme, ella sabía a vainilla eran los labios más dulces que había probado en mis 21 años de existencia, no podía detenerme quería más y más de ella la necesitaba, pero luego como un puñetazo ella se separó bruscamente de mi, con los ojos totalmente abiertos y cubiertos de lágrimas-

Hime.- Chikane, no puedo (me dijo llevándose su mano a la boca) esto no está bien… (Susurro mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos)

Chikane.- Himeko... Yo… (le dije desesperadamente) perdóname no quise..(Me acerque un poco y ella de detuvo con su mano en mi hombro)

Hime.- No digas nada, fui yo quien… (Ella trago saliva mientras por sus mejillas seguían rodando lágrimas) quien te provoco.

Chikane.- Me mataba verla así, pero más me volvía loca el hecho de que por ese momento podría perderla y eso no lo podía permitir-

Hime.- Esto no está bien…

Chikane.- Fue lo único que pude escuchar de sus labios mientras salía corriendo de ahí, yo la tome del brazo antes de que se alejara de mí pero ella se zafó-

Hime.- Chikane, déjame sola por favor… (me dijo mientras me miraba destrozada)

Chikane.- Himeko por favor no hagas esto (le dije al borde del llanto)

Hime.- Solo necesito pensar a solas Chikane, tranquila, si? (ella acaricio dulcemente mi mejilla)

Chikane.- Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí tristemente mientras una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla y ella se alejó de mí. Yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Como había permitido que esto pasara, porque carajos me deje llevar, por el momento? (pensé)

-Esas cuestiones me acompañaron hasta que llegue al salón de clases, totalmente inmersa en mis pensamientos-  
Profesor.- Vaya señorita Himemiya, nos honra con su presencia comenzaba a creer que no entregaría su trabajo (me dijo el profesor en un tono irónico)

Chikane.- Lo siento señor, hubo un incidente y me retrase un poco, no volverá a suceder (le dije algo incomoda por las miradas de mis compañeros)

Profesor.- Muy bien entonces comencemos con su trabajo Himemiya (me dijo ordenando unos papeles en su escritorio)

-Yo estaba en modo automático, pero aun así pude exponer mi tema decentemente, recibí algunas preguntas del profesor y de los alumnos a las cuales conteste tranquilamente, no fue la mejor nota que eh sacado pero teniendo en cuenta mi situación con Himeko no me quejo-

Hime.- Las clases habían terminado y yo aún seguía en los jardines pensando en lo sucedido, de pronto sentí una presencia a mis espaldas y me gire bruscamente para ver de quien se trataba, me sorprendí al ver a

Mako detrás de mí ella me miraba seria y luego suspiro-

Mako.- Himeko, podemos hablar? (me dijo tranquilamente)

Hime.- Claro (le conteste de la misma forma)

- Ella se sentó junto a mí en una cómoda banca justo debajo de una gran roble, la vista era preciosa se podían ver los campos deportivos y a las decenas de estudiantes practicando sus distintos deportes -

Mako.- Que sucedió esta mañana? (me dijo al fin)

Hime.- No entiendo a qué te refieres…

Mako.- Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero (me dijo seriamente) solo son amigas o es que acaso tú la… tú la amas (me dijo sin más dejándome helada)

-En ese momento sentí como la piel se me congelo y mi corazón dejo de latir, como diciendo " si Himeko contesta, la amas?" aun así mi mente entro en escena-

Hime.- No seas ridícula Mako, Chikane solo es mi mejor amiga (le dije un poco nerviosa y arrogante)

Mako.- Eso espero (ella suspiro) por que Chikane me interesa demasiado y quiero saber que terreno estoy pisando, no podría competir contra ti  
Himeko (me dijo descolocándome por sus palabras) Además siento que podríamos ser buenas amigas y no quiero que las cosas se pongan incomodas….

Hime.- No te preocupes por mí, yo no siento nada por Chikane más que una gran amistad (le dije intentando excusarme, aunque mi corazón me decía que le gritara lo contrario, que se alejara de ella y que no volviera a tocarla, pero no pude)

Mako.- Me alegro, no quiero malos entendidos y si voy a robarme su corazón quiero saber a quién me enfrento, me alegra saber que no compito contra ti Himeko (me dijo tranquilamente dejándome inmóvil por sus palabras) en fin me tengo que ir, te veré mañana en el almuerzo? (me sonrió)

Hime.- Claro Mako, hasta mañana (le devolví la sonrisa) y por cierto lamento la forma grosera en la que te hable (la mire tranquilamente)

Mako.- No te preocupes, ya está olvidado (ella me guiño un ojo y se alejó de mi)

Hime.- Joder que rayos está pasándome (suspire un poco) Que es lo que has hecho conmigo Chikane Himemiya, tu eres mi mejor amiga, no puedo permitirme perderte por tonterías simplemente no lo soportaría…

-Sin darme cuenta me encontraba hablando sola como una loca, pero en ese momento comprendí que haría como si ese beso jamás hubiera sucedido, hablaría con ella y le haría saber que apoyaría su relación con  
Mako si ella así lo quisiera-

Hime.- Eso es no, no voy a permitir que estos sentimientos encontrados me quiten a mi mejor amiga (susurre mientras miraba el cielo)

* Lejos de ahí en los estacionamientos de la zona norte…*

-Abroche mi chaqueta al sentir el frio en mi pecho al subir a mi moto sentí que el celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi chamarra, saque el celular para comprobar quien llamaba sonreí abiertamente al ver que se trataba de Kai, acto seguido deslice mi dedo por la pantalla para responderle.

Chikane.- Que sucede hermano? (le dije sonriendo)

Kai.- Vaya hasta que de dignas a contestarme Chikane (rio del otro lado de la línea)

Chikane.- No exageres Kai que solo fueron un par de días, además estuve un poco ocupada…

Kai.- Venga, ya dejare el tema ok. Oye hablaba para decirte que ya tengo el nuevo taller listo, es una bodega cerca de la zona costera justo en la playa, te va a encantar… traeré las motos y las herramientas esta tarde así que necesitare tu ayuda, las ilegales del muelle son en dos semanas y necesitamos estar listos. (Me dijo entusiasmado)

Chikane.- Esa sí que es una buena noticia hermano, envíame la dirección y salgo para haya. Además necesito contarte algo, necesito un consejo (le dije a mi mejor amigo con media sonrisa)

Kai.- Debe ser algo importante para que me lo estés lloriqueando por móvil jajaja

Chikane.- No seas bruto y envíame la dirección que salgo hacia haya (le dije siguiendo su juego)

Kai.- Ok de acuerdo no te esponjes, ya te la envió.

-Terminamos la llamada y recibí por texto la dirección, rápidamente la localice en el GPS del móvil y me puse en marcha, eran las 3:30 p.m y el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo aun así el aire era frio y el viento erizaba la piel, decidí conducir sin el casco, solo lo asegure a la parte trasera de la moto y me puse el marcha. Acostumbro viajar con música y la elegida para este fue knocking on heaven's door-guns and roses, no podía dejar de pensar en Himeko con esta canción ni en ese beso que nos dimos esta mañana, ese beso que me hizo tocar las puertas del cielo en un instante-

-Viajaba por la autopista a las afueras de la ciudad con la playa a un lado como escoltando mi camino, las motos me daban esa sensación de libertad y aunque las carreras en las que Kai y yo estábamos metidos eran ilegales no podíamos evitarlas ambos teníamos una adicción por la adrenalina y el peligro que nos unía como hermanos. Sentir el viendo en mi rostro que agitaba mi cabello era una sensación única lo único que me alejaba de la fría brisa eran mis lentes de sol, alrededor de unos 40 min llegue a la dirección que Kai me había dado, baje apague el motor y baje de la moto, el lugar era una pequeña bodega justo frente a la playa alrededor no había más que locales parecidos unos abandonados, otros con restaurantes baratos pero muy acogedores y en otros locales de renta de equipo para buceo o lanchas, la tarde era tranquila así que no había mucha gente en la playa deje la moto en la acera asfáltica justo en la entrada que daba a la autopista-

Chikane.- Kai dónde estás? (le grite desde la entrada quitándome los lentes de sol)

Kai.- Aquí Himemiya (me respondió el desde una pequeña oficina que tenía el local)

- Él es un chico un poco más alto que yo, de tez clara, ojos cafés claros, su cabello un poco largo hasta la nuca se lo peina todo hacia atrás con gel y su color es negro, delgado pero bien formado, es un chico muy apuesto sin dudar; cuando lo vi, corrí a ayudarlo pues cargaba un pesado sofá hasta la habitación-

Chikane.- Tarado debiste esperarme (le dije ayudando a cargarlo)

Kai.- Ya está, no pasa nada Chikane, aquí se ve bien, no?

Chikane.- Si le queda al lugar, tú la decoraste? (le pregunte observando todo a mi alrededor)

Kai.- Claro, quien más (me dijo guiñándome un ojo)

Chikane.- Vaya te quedo increíble, (le dije observando el mural justo frente a mi)

-El lugar era básicamente espacio vacío listo para llenarlo de herramienta y maquinaria para el mantenimiento de las motocicletas, pero en la oficina que tenía este lugar había un ambiente acogedor, Kai lo decoro estupendamente, justo frente a la entrada había un mural donde aparecíamos él y yo corriendo velozmente lo reconocí porque era su chaqueta y mi casco los que resaltaban, recargados justo en esa pared había un estante para libros lleno de ellos sobre motores, revistas de carreras y un escritorio con una silla muy cómoda, frente a eso estaba el sillón que acabábamos de poner justo debajo del ventanal que daba justo al futuro taller cubierto por una persiana blanca, el resto de las paredes a excepción de mural eran color vino y justo de frente al sofá había una enorme pantalla plana con un excelente equipo de sonido, una consola de video juegos y a lado un mini Split repleto de nuestra cerveza favorita, el lugar era perfecto para que Kai y yo pasáramos horas ahí atendiendo nuestra obsesión por los motores.

Kai.- Verdad? (me dijo orgulloso)

Chikane.- Si, esto de la decoración de interiores se te da increíble, siempre supe que eres gay jajaja (le dije riéndome de él)

Kai.- Así, eso piensas? (el me respondió de una manera femenina haciendo que me carcajeara aun mas)

Chikane.- Y lo acabas de confirmar hermano (le dije tomándolo del cuello de forma brusca)

Kai.- Pues conozco a varias señoritas que te aseguraran lo contrario (se zafó de mi brazo y se puso en pose de pela)

Chikane.- Si como tú digas jajaja (le di un pequeño golpe en el brazo)

Kai.- En fin trajiste el vehículo para mover el equipo? (le pregunte)

Chikane.- Claro es la pick up que esta parada justo enfrente, mi moto y el equipo ya están ahí y como veo que vienes en la tuya no habrá problema, solo debemos bajar e instalas todo (me dijo mirando hacia afuera)

Kai.- Bueno, no se diga más, mientras más pronto empecemos más rápido terminaremos (le dije quitándome la chaqueta y quedándome solamente en un playera blanca de manga corta y mi bufanda gris, puse la chaqueta en el sofá y seguí a Kai para descargar todo) Toma, póntelos (me ofreció unos guantes negros adecuados para el trabajo)

Chikane.- Gracias hermano (le dije colocándome los guantes mientras él hacía lo mismo)

-Comenzamos a bajar la herramienta y la motocicleta de Kai del remolque, comenzamos a acomodar todo dentro y a instalar unos hidráulicos, por un momento olvide todo lo que me estrujaba el corazón las motos y las carreras eran algo que me relajaba y me desconectaba del mundo, así como la medicina-

Kai.- Oye Chikane (me dijo desde la oficina mientras caminaba con dos cervezas) Que es eso de lo que me querías hablar (llego hasta mi ofreciéndome una de las botellas)

Chikane.- Gracias, (recibí la botella mientras me levantaba del suelo donde estaba instalando una maquina) Vaya, tenías que recordármelo amigo (le dije bajando la mirada)

Kai.- Por lo que veo es importante para que te tenga de esta forma, dime en que puedo ayudarte (me dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mi recargándose en una caja de herramientas y le daba un trago a su cerveza)

-Yo solo suspire y me puse cómoda junto a él.-

Chikane.- Pues mira, recuerdas a Himeko? (le pregunte)

Kai.- Himeko, ah claro tu mejor amiga desde la infancia (me dijo chasqueando los dedos) si claro que la recuerdo solías mostrarme decenas de fotos de ella, es muy guapa por cierto (bromeo con un ligero codazo) que pasa con ella, está bien?

Chikane.- Si ella se encuentra muy bien es solo, que estoy muy confundida (le confesé tomando un trago de la cerveza)

Kai.- Ohhh creo que ya sé por dónde va el asunto, pero continua (me sonrió)

Chikane.- Pues el asunto es que ella se ha estado comportando de una forma extraña desde que nos reencontramos, por ejemplo, hoy tuvo una cita con un chico que conoció en el campus, pero luego cuando fue a buscarme me encontró con una amiga suya, ella solo me daba un masaje pero lo mal interpreto todo y me hizo una escena de celos histérica (le confesé jugando con la botella)

Kai.- Jajajaja tu segundo día y ya te dan masajitos? Que suerte (me dijo burlándose)

Chikane.- No te rías tonto es algo serio, no sé qué me pasa con Himeko la veo de forma diferente, creo que me enamore de ella hermano (lo mire con preocupación) Creo que la amo desde que la conocí pero esta mañana después de esa pequeña pelea que tuvimos a causa de su actitud, ella… bueno… pues….. nos besamos (le confesé) y ahí termine de comprobar que la necesito (sonreí tristemente)

Kai.-Joder, eso sí que es un problema (me dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello sorprendido)

Chikane.- Pfff lo sé, ella fue la que comenzó el contacto y yo termine besándola apasionadamente (le dije agachando la mirada)

Kai.- Y te respondió?

Chikane.- Al principio sí pero, pero luego me alejo de sus labios y se fue llorando (le dije preocupada) tengo miedo a perderla Kai, no soportaría que me alejara de su lado, no sé qué sienta por mí pero tengo miedo a averiguarlo, y si no me corresponde? Yo no sabría que hacer sin su amistad.

Kai.- Mira primero lo primero, cálmate y no saques conclusiones adelantadas Chikane si son tan buenas amigas, ella no dejara que algo como esto se interponga entre ustedes, pero si quieres saber si ella te corresponde deberás arriesgarte Chikane aquí es apostarlo todo o nada (me miro sonriendo tranquilamente mientras acariciaba mi brazo)

Chikane.- Creo que tienes razón, aunque no sé qué hacer todo es muy confuso, por el momento esperare a que sea ella quien se acerque a mi (le dije mirando al techo) necesita su espacio y se lo daré, aunque me carcoma el alma la incertidumbre de no saber que pasa por su cabeza.

Kai.- Bien pensado amiga mía, salud (el levanto su bebida) Por ellas… (Me sonrió)

Chikane.- Salud (me limite a chocar los envases y a sonreírle a mi amigo)  
Kai.- Por ella (le sonreí)

Continuara…

Gracias **jako. , ****himemiyafans, ****alice, ****Guest, ****Chikane12**, gracias por sus comentarios y no la continúe porque creo que la publicaré 2 capítulos por semana ya que pues cuestiones de escuela y trabajo me doy espacio para crear esta historia y además de checarla y editarla y en un espacio publicarla ;) gracias en verdad, nos veremos pronto chicos gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro…. Sentimientos.

-Ha pasado una semana desde que Chikane y yo… nos besamos. En esos días admito que eh estado muy distante con ella, nos topamos en ocasiones de lejos por el campus, pero no me atrevo a acercarme, no después de como reaccione, no quiero lastimarla pero a la vez me destroza tenerla lejos la necesito, pero de qué forma? Me asusta pensar en eso. Por otro lado he salido de nuevo con Kazuki para tratar de alejar a Chikane de mi mente, pero es que simplemente no lo logro no sé hasta cuando poder resistir esto necesitamos hablar y ya no lo pospondría más. Suspire cansada y salí de mi habitación para tomar un vaso con agua, observe el reloj de la cocina y eran las 2:45 a.m. -

Yumi.- Todo en orden Himeko? (me pregunto Yumi a mis espaldas mientras se acercaba tallándose los ojos por el sueño)

Hime.- Sí, es solo una mala noche es todo (le dije sonriendo tristemente mientras me sentaba en el comedor)

Yumi.- Vaya, parece que eso es tu pan de cada noche desde que no hablas con Himemiya (me dijo sin rodeos sentándose frente a mí)

Hime.- Ya basta Yumi, no me agobies más estoy desesperada no sé qué hacer (le dije desesperada)

Yumi.- Ya, pero no te enfades… Deberías intentar hablar con ella Himeko, no pueden estar así para siempre algún día tendrás que enfrentar tus demonios (me insistió)

Hime.- Pfff no lo sé Yumi, tengo mucho miedo…(le dije con algo de preocupación)

Yumi.- Himeko, dime una cosa (me miro entre cerrando los ojos) tú la quieres?

Hime.- Claro que la quiero Yumi (le conteste sin meditarlo) ella es mi mejor amiga (insistí)

Yumi.- No me refiero a ese tipo de cariño Himeko y lo sabes (yo solo agache mi cabeza al escuchar su comentario y ella suspiro pacientemente) mira, por lo que se fuiste tú quien la provoco para que ella te besara y aun así sigues con que solo la quieres como tu amiga Himeko?

Hime.- Yumi tenía razón fui yo quien la provoco, fui yo quien es responsable de que las cosas estén así entre nosotras y es que no lo pude evitar en ese momento, me deje llevar. Suspire cerrando mis ojos….

**FLASHBACK******

Hime.- Perdóname por favor (sin pensarlo dos veces tome a Chikane por la nuca y la acerque a mi pegando nuestras frentes)****

-Cuando intente reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde, la necesitaba para mí en ese momento, solo para mí, no podía soportar la idea de ver a Chikane con alguien más y no entendía porque-****

Chikane.- Acaso estabas celosa Himeko? (Me susurro de una forma en la que nunca antes lo había hecho, llena de deseo y pasión, Chikane me veía como una mujer en ese momento y yo no pude más que estremecerme entre sus bazos embriagándome con su aliento mientras rosaba nuestros labios lentamente) Contéstame (insistió de la misma manera haciendo que todo mi cuerpo temblara)****

Hime.- Si… (Le conteste mientras me mordía un poco el labio y me acercaba más a ella acariciando su cuello)****

-Sin pensarlo Chikane apretó mi cintura y me beso de una manera llena de… amor? Acaso. Yo no pude más que seguir los latidos de mi corazón a ritmo de sus labios y no conforme con eso comencé a acariciar más su cuello y pasar mis brazos por su nuca, en ese momento pude sentir como**  
Chikane me beso con pasión, lujuria y deseo un beso que solo ella había puesto en mis labios a lo largo de mis 21 años de vida, la necesitaba y la tenía solo para mí. Hasta que la escena de esta mañana vino a mi mente como un relámpago-******

FIN FLASHBACK….

Yumi.- Contéstame Himeko, la amas? (Yumi insistió tomando mi mano)

Hime.- Estoy muy confundida Yumi (yo solo pude verla a los ojos y soltarme a llorar cubriendo mi cara con mis manos) No sé qué es lo que me pasa con ella, es mi mejor amiga desde casi siempre además, a mí me gustan los hombres no las mujeres (le dije llorando)

Yumi.- Has considerado la posibilidad de que, con Chikane las cosas sean diferentes hermanita? (me dijo ella acariciando dulcemente mi cabello)

Hime.- No lo sé Yumi, digamos que si la veo de forma diferente y si ella no siente lo mismo por mí? O si me despierto un día junto a ella y me doy cuenta de que estar con una mujer no es lo mío? No soportaría lastimarla ni mucho menos perderla Yumi, estoy muy confundida (le conteste sin poder parar de llorar)

Yumi.- Ya hermanita tranquilízate, necesitas hablar con ella y aclarar tus sentimientos o te aseguro, que con esa actitud lo único que lograras es alejarla de ti (me dijo mientras me abrazaba) Ve cómo estás? Ahora imagina como debe estar ella...

Hime.- Tienes razón debemos aclarar las cosas, no podemos seguir así (le dije decidida) pero puedo dormir contigo… lo que queda de la noche(me dice mi prima con ojitos tristones)

Yumi.- anda onee-chan vamos que así como estas, lo mejor es tener un poco de compañía sip? (nos vamos a su habitación)

* En un bar lejos de ahí*

-Estaba en la barra del bar Hell con la canción I need you now de lady antebellum de fondo, el lugar era un centro nocturno algo dark justo para ahogar tus penas en la oscuridad de la noche, kai y yo llevábamos ahí un buen rato, él tuvo la idea de venir aquí para intentar distraerme un poco las carreras comenzarían en solo dos días y no podía seguir así, simplemente no lograba sacarme a Himeko de la cabeza-

Chikane.- Dame otro por favor! (le dije al cantinero)

Barman.-Enseguida (el rápidamente lleno mi copa con whisky y yo seguí bebiendo)

Kai.- Sigues pensando en ella, cierto? (me dice sacándome de mis pensamientos)

Chikane.- No puedo evitarlo hermano (le di una media sonrisa mientras miraba mi copa)

Kai.- Algún día tendrá que hablar contigo, solo tienes que ser paciente  
Chikane…

Chikane.- Lo sé es solo que no tenerla cerca de mi es algo insoportable, jamás creí que llegara a tanto esto que siento por ella (le dije con ironía)

Kai.- Tranquila que esta noche es para olvidar, que vengan los tragos! (Exclamo pidiendo otra ronda para ambos)

Chikane.- (Le sonreí tristemente pero me incorpore en la barra) Vengan pues! (le dije dándole una palmada en la espalda)

* En el departamento de Himeko*

- ya estábamos en su habitación descansando y yo aún seguía sin poder dormir, en cambio mi prima se quedó dormida, siempre me he preguntado cómo le hace para dormir inmediatamente aun cuando tenga preocupaciones, que afortunada sin duda alguna, me levanto sin hacer ruido me fui justo frente al ventanal del living observando la luna en silencio-

- no podía dejar de pensar en Chikane, acaricie mis labios dulcemente al recordar su calor era inevitable pensar en ella y fue en ese entonces que comprendí las palabras de Yumi, esto no podía seguir así necesitaba hablar con ella, yo la…. Necesitaba… suspire un momento y me dirigí hacia mi habitación me recosté en la cama con la vista perdida en la ventana, estire mi mano para tomar mi celular en la oscuridad, ya en mis manos no pude evitar ver una fotografía de nosotras juntas, estábamos en el parque kanto de Tokio era la época en la que florecen los cerezos, era un paisaje hermoso, Chikane me abrazaba por la espalda y no parábamos de sonreír…-

Hime.- Que estarás haciendo en estos momentos Chikane-chan (suspire observando la luna)

* En el bar*

-Kai y yo salíamos del bar charlando animadamente, al final esa ronda de chupitos me puso de buen humor-

Kai.- Jajaja es increíble que hayamos bebido tanto y tu aun estés de pie (me dijo mi mejor amigo algo mareado)

Chikane.- Pero si solo fueron un par de tragos Kai no exageres (le sonreí mientras lo sostenía del hombro)

Kai.- Ya, pero aun así tienes bastante resistencia (siguió bromeando)

-Cuando llegamos a su coche le abrí la puerta del co-piloto, acostándolo en el asiento provocando que este cayera en un profundo sueño, de ninguna forma permitiría que el manejara en ese estado, cuando de pronto escuche una conversación un poco agitada en el callejón….-

Chica desconocida 1.- te dije que no quería que le volvieras a hablarle a esa perra (dijo con furia mientras estrujaba violentamente a la otra chica claramente más débil que ella)

Chica desconocida 2.- pero solo me dijo hola te juro que no pasó nada (le decía la chica desesperada y con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos)

Chica desconocida 1.- te lo dije claramente, o no? (ella le grito) eres una  
cualquiera, por eso me dejaste? (acto seguido le dio una bofetada con tal fuerza que la delicada chica de cabello rubio cayó al suelo bruscamente)

Chikane.- (No sé si fue acto del alcohol o la adrenalina del momento, pero podría jurar que era como si estuviera viendo a Himeko caer al suelo, en ese momento una rabia inundo mi cuerpo y corrí para acercarme) ¡Hey! (le grite a la chica ruda con rabia) déjala en paz imbécil (grite nuevamente mientras corría hacia la chica)

Chica desconocida 1.- pero voy a enseñarte a que me respetes… (la miro con ira)

-Justo cuando iba a golpearla nuevamente, la tome del brazo bruscamente para evitarlo y la empuje hacia atrás-

Chikane.- Déjala tranquila imbécil (le dije mirándola desafiante mientras me ponía frente a la chica rubia para protegerla)

Chica desconocida 1.- y quién demonios eres tú? (me miro con furia)

Chikane.- Soy quien va a partirte la cara si no la dejas en paz cobarde (mire de re ojo hacia atrás a la chica rubia quien se había levantado y se escondía temerosamente tras de mi con el labio sangrando) estas bien? (le dije)

Chica desconocida 2.- si lo estoy pero por favor vete, no sabes de lo que es capaz.

Chikane.- Ni ella sabe de lo que yo soy capaz (le dije regresando mi mirada de ira hacia la cobarde que la había maltratado)  
Chica desconocida 1.- vaya que si eres golfa, ahora viene tu amante a salvarte? Con quien más te has revolcado? (miro a la chica rubia con desprecio)

*En el departamento de Himeko*

-Estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos, cuando de pronto una punzada atravesó mi pecho…-

Hime.- Chikane… (Logre susurrar desesperada en la oscuridad)

-Tome mi móvil y comencé a llamarla pero no contesto, intente otras 5 veces pero nada, la desesperación estaba consumiéndome Chikane siempre me cogía el teléfono, en un intento desesperado llame a su casa…-

Otoha.- Residencia Himemiya, que desea? (susurro Otoha desde la otra línea)

Hime.- Otoha soy yo Himeko (le dije desesperada)

Otoha.- Oh buenas noches señorita, que desea (me dijo amablemente)

Hime.- Me podría comunicar con Chikane por favor? Sé que es algo tarde pero necesito hablar con ella (le dije con tono preocupado)

Otoha.- No se preocupe, sé que la señorita Chikane la recibiría a todas horas, pero lamento informarle que no se encuentra, aún no ha regresado a la mansión (me dijo tranquilamente)

Hime.- Sin pensarlo colgué el teléfono…. Chikane-chan (suspire)

* En el callejón *

Chica desconocida 1.- pero bueno, si quieres pelea la tendrás.

-Ella rápidamente lanzo un puñetazo que detuve con el brazo izquierdo, aproveche ese momento de distracción para darle un golpe en el estómago que la sofoco, en el momento que ella se inclinó hacia atrás por la falta de aire la tome de la cabeza y con mi rodilla golpee su rostro con fuerza haciéndola caer, creí que se habría detenido con eso así que baje la guardia para hablar con la chica rubia-

Chikane.- Te encuentras bien? (le dije preocupada tomando su barbilla)  
Chica desconocida 2.- si estoy bien, muchas gracias (me dijo tímidamente entre sollozos)

Chikane.- No esta tan mal sanara pronto, pero necesitamos ponerte algo de hielo (le dije tiernamente observando la herida en su labio, de pronto ella miro hacia mis espaldas con los ojos muy abiertos…)

Chica desconocida 2.- ¡cuidado! (Me grito desesperada)

- Cuando pude reaccionar solo logre hacer a la chica a un lado y en cuestión de segundos ya tenía a esa imbécil tomándome por el cuello de la chaqueta, me empujó hacia la pared y comenzó a golpearme en el rostro haciendo que mi labio comenzara a sangrar, en un movimiento rápido le di un cabezazo y ella retrocedió, llena de ira me lance sobre ella haciendo que cayéramos al suelo, ella estaba debajo de mi mientras yo la golpeaba con fuerza-

Chica desconocida 2.- ¡YA BASTA! (Grito la delicada chica con desesperación) van a matarse.

-Por instinto voltee hacia donde estaba ella para observar que estaba llorando desconsoladamente hincada en el suelo, pero solo ese momento de distracción basto para que la cobarde que tenía debajo tomara una botella de licor vacía que estaba en el suelo y me diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza rompiendo la botella en mil pedazos, yo caí de lado observando como la chica rubia corría hacia mi mientras todo se tornaba borroso, escuchaba sus gritos a lo lejos como si estuvieran a miles de kilómetros y justo antes de perder el conocimiento escuche la voz de Kai gritar mi nombre -

Kai.- Estaba recostado en el coche bastante adormilado, cuando de pronto escuche un grito desgarrador dentro del callejón, me levante un poco tambaleante y desesperado por ver que Chikane no se encontraba conmigo, cuando logre ver la escena vi a una chica que lloraba desesperadamente tratando de proteger a Chikane de otra tipa que no conocía al darme cuenta de la situación corrí desesperadamente hacia ella, no podía creer lo que veía, Chikane sangraba profusamente del lado derecho de la cabeza mientras la chica ruda empujaba a la chica rubia para tomar a Chikane por el cuello tratando de asfixiarla, fue cuestión de segundos que llegue hacia donde ella estaba para tomarla por la espalda y la arroje con fuerza hacia un contenedor de basura -

Kai.- Llama a la policía y pide ayuda médica (le grite desesperado a la chica rubia mientras ella se acercaba a Chikane llorando)

- Voltee mi vista a la chica que había lastimado a Chikane, cuando trate de alcanzarla ella ya estaba a una cuadra de distancia, la muy cobarde había salido huyendo del lugar la perseguí unos metros pero decidí regresar con Chikane, estaba demasiado desesperado por la situación, tanto que las copas que traía de más desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos -

Chica rubia.- la ayuda ya viene en camino (me dijo desesperada mientras permanecía hincada junto a Chikane)

Kai.- Qué demonios fue lo que ha pasado? (le dije con rabia) y quien coño eres tú? (la mire desesperado mientras me acercaba al pecho de Chikane para comprobar que aún estaba respirando)

- La chica solo me miraba atónita y a la vez desesperada mientras yo le daba pequeñas palmaditas en las mejillas a Chikane -

Kai.- Despierta hermana, por favor! (Le decía desesperado mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar por mis ojos al ver a Chikane inconsciente) que me contestes carajo! (le grite a la chica rubia furioso al ver que no recibía respuesta)

- Ella solo se quedó paralizada ante mis gritos desesperados, fue en ese momento cuando el alma me volvía al cuerpo al sentir que Chikane me tomaba de la chaqueta y abría lentamente los ojos -

Chikane.- No seas tan rudo con ella hermano (me dijo tranquilamente)

Kai.- Joder gracias (susurre a los cielos mientras acariciaba su cabello) tu no paras de darme sustos, cierto? (le dije con una triste sonrisa)

Chikane.- Me gusta mantenerlo interesante (me dijo sonriendo)

- En ese momento llegaron las autoridades junto con una ambulancia y rápidamente los paramédicos trasladaron a Chikane al hospital central de Tokio mientras los agentes tomaban nuestras declaraciones por separado, al finalizar con las entrevistas la chica rubia se acercó tímidamente a mí -

Chica rubia.- quiero acompañarte al hospital (me dijo decidida)

Kai.- Yo la observe curioso durante un segundo indeciso por su petición.

Chica rubia.- por favor (me insistió en un susurro)

Kai.- Está bien, sube (le dije finalmente abriéndole la puerta del coche)

- Ella subió y yo hice lo mismo, en cuestión de minutos ya estábamos rumbo al hospital, yo solo la veía de reojo por instantes ella permanecía con las manos apretando los puños sobre sus piernas, aún seguía sollozando, fue entonces que me decidí a hablar -

Kai.- Me puedes decir que fue lo que sucedió (le pregunte muy serio)

- Ella suspiro y me miro tristemente -

Chica rubia.- la mujer que lastimo a tu hermana, es mi ex terminamos hace tiempo porque ella se volvió violenta y posesiva, esta noche estaba yo con unas amigas tomando una copa en el bar de junto y al salir ella me estaba esperando, espero hasta que estuve sola para acercarse, ella empezó a gritarme y finalmente me golpeo fue ahí donde tu amiga, Chikane es su nombre cierto? (me dijo)

Kai.- Si, así es… (le respondí seriamente)

Chica rubia.- bueno cuando ella apareció y me defendió, la alejo de mí y entonces Takire perdió el control y se le lanzo a los golpes a tu amiga yo estaba desesperada pero Chikane rápidamente la derribo, las dos creímos que se detendría pero no lo hizo y las cosas se salieron de control (ella comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos) si yo no la hubiera distraído, nada de esto habría pasado (me miro culpándose de la situación)

- Al escuchar todo esto yo solo pude sonreír, así era Chikane y creo que nunca cambiaria, ella tenía el corazón más bondadoso que eh conocido, no soporta las injusticias ni que se aprovechen de los débiles ahora entiendo por qué termino en una pelea callejera, otra vez jajaja -

Kai.- Tranquila, ella estará bien fue una suerte que reaccionara tan rápido, te aseguro que esa cobarde no logro hacerle ni la cuarta parte que Chikane a ella (le dije en un tono de voz más calmado y con una sonrisa) ella es una chica fuerte (le guiñe un ojo)

Chica rubia.- ya veo (ella soltó una risita ante mis gestos)

- Llegamos rápidamente al hospital, bajamos del coche y entramos a la recepción preguntando por Chikane, nos pidieron que esperáramos ya que ella estaba en urgencias, tendrán que suturar su herida y sacarle unas tomografías del cráneo para descartar cualquier daño interno, luego de la información que nos brindaron lleve a la chica rubia por un café mientras esperábamos el acceso hacia Chikane -

* En el departamento de Himeko *

- Las horas pasaban y aun no tenía respuesta de Chikane, estaba desesperaba ya eran las 4:50 a.m. y ella aun no regresaba a su casa, ella jamás había sido así, jamás se ausentaba por las noches pero quizá había cambiado dos años son demasiado tiempo, de nuevo esa sensación en el pecho, ese miedo a perderla que me consumía por dentro -

Hime.- Donde estas Chikane-chan (suspire mirando mi celular, intente llamarla de nuevo pero no me respondía, fue ahí cuando una idea retorcida paso por mi cabeza…)Y si paso la noche con alguien? (susurre tristemente)

- Rápidamente aleje esos pensamientos de mi mente, algo muy dentro de mi corazón me decía que eso no era, algo andaba mal, algo había pasado y me desesperaba no tener noticias de ella, llame nuevamente a su casa pero Otoha me dio la misma respuesta, Chikane aún no llegaba y ella al igual que yo comenzaba a preocuparse, le pedí que no le dijera nada a Ayane para no preocuparla, las malas noticias siempre viajan rápido así que no debía preocuparme, pero grabe error haber planteado la posibilidad porque en ese instante comencé a pensar lo peor…-

Hime.- Y si le paso algo? Y si está herida? Y si alguien le ha hecho daño?  
(esas preguntas no dejaban de taladrarme el corazón y la mente)

* Hospital central de Tokio 5:15 a.m. *

-Me encontraba en urgencias con una venda en el cráneo y una migraña espantosa, tenía solo la playera gris que llevaba debajo de la chaqueta cubierta de sangre y los nudillos lastimados, en ese momento rápidamente recordé lo que había pasado, apreté los puños con fuerza al pensar en esa cobarde cuando un medico entro en mi habitación -

Dr.- Veo que ya despertaste (me dijo acercándose a mí para checar mi reflejo pupilar con su lámpara) sabes cuál es tu nombre? (me pregunto)

Chikane.- Sí, mi nombre es Chikane hi… (Justo cuando iba a dar mi apellido lo cambie por otro para evitar un escándalo) Himanaji, Chikane Himanaji (le reitere)

Dr.- Sabes que te paso?(insistió con su cuestionamiento) sabes dónde estás?

Chikane.- Recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y estoy en un hospital, por el logo de su bata me doy cuenta que es el hospital central de Tokio (le dije seriamente)

Dr.- Bien, muy bien… Ahora dime tienes mareos? Nauseas? Dolor de cabeza?

Chikane.- Solo dolor de cabeza doctor… (Le dije tranquilamente)

Dr.- Ya veo (me dijo mientras anotaba unos datos en mis gráficos) bueno Chikane parece que no fue nada grave, tus tomografías no presentaron lesiones internas así que estarás bien, podrás irte a casa en un par de horas (me dijo mientras me sostenía la vista y me sonreía) bueno tengo que atender otros pacientes, si necesitas algo pídeselo a la enfermera vendré en una hora o dos máximo para darte el alta (me dijo sonriendo)

Chikane.- Gracias doctor (le conteste amablemente)

Dr.- Por cierto tienes visitas…

- Al decir eso Kai y la chica rubia del callejón entraron por la puerta y yo solo sonreí al ver que la chica se encontraba bien -

Dr.- Asegúrense que descanse mucho, estamos? (el doctor les ordeno a los chicos)

Kai.- Delo por echo doctor (le contesto mi hermano entusiasmado) Como te sientes, Chikane? (me pregunto mientras el doctor salía de la habitación)

Chikane.- Como si me hubieran pasado una moto por la cabeza (le dije bromeando)

Kai.- Te lo dije, ella estaría bien (Kai le dijo a la chica rubia del callejón y esta se sonrojo por sus palabras)

- En ese momento nos quedamos viendo en silencio un instante.. -

Chikane.- Como estas? (le sonreí mientras ella aún seguía en silencio)

Kai.- Ehh bueno, creo que las dejare a solas un momento (me dijo y se salio de la habitación)

- Ella se quedó un momento en la puerta y luego se sentó a mi lado en el borde de la cama -

Chica rubia.- Mejor gracias a ti (me sonrió) porque lo hiciste? Ni siquiera me conoces.

Chikane.- Bueno, el hecho de que no te conozca no le quita la esencia a hacer lo correcto no, crees? (le dije tranquilamente)

Chica rubia.- en eso tienes razón (me dio una media sonrisa) gracias (me dijo viéndome a los ojos)

Chikane.- Por cierto mi nombre es Himemiya Chikane, mucho gusto (le dije ofreciéndole mi mano)

Annie.- el mío es Annie Green, un placer (me dijo ella tomando delicadamente mi mano mientras se sonrojaba) como te sientes?( me pregunto rompiendo el saludo)

Chikane.- Un poco aturdida pero bien, fueron solo 10 puntadas (le dije bromeando con ironía) no es para tanto jajaja.

Annie.- Lo siento (ella soltó una risita tranquila) todo esto fue mi culpa (agacho la cabeza)

Chikane.- ¡Hey! estas cosas no son culpa de nadie más que de cobardes como la que estaba contigo, aunque tengo curiosidad de saber que hace una salvaje como ella a tu lado Annie (le pregunte un poco preocupada)

Annie.- Es algo complicado y una larga historia (me dijo sonriendo triste)

Chikane.- Bueno pues tengo tiempo (le conteste) claro solo si tú quieres contarme.

Annie.- Ok (ella suspiro) Takire al principio no era así, ella era todo una dama conmigo siempre me hacia reír y cuando nos conocimos podría decirte que fue amor a primera vista, pero como todo lo que rápido empieza rápido acaba, estaba claro que ella no me mostro todas sus caras y meses después ella empezó a cambiar, se volvió muy posesiva hasta el punto de volverse agresiva en ese momento yo decidí terminar con la relación y alejarme de ella (me dijo melancólicamente)

Chikane.- Pues hiciste muy bien (le dije sinceramente)

Annie.- Pues yo creí que ella lo había comprendido, pero no fue así tal parece que se obsesiono conmigo, me acosaba constantemente hasta que puse una orden de restricción en su contra, pero todo esto pareció ser inútil (me dijo suspirando) esta noche unas amigas me animaron para salir a distraerme un rato y cuando salimos Takire estaba cerca del callejón asechándome, espero hasta que estuviera sola y pues ya sabes el resto (me dijo limpiándose una lagrima del rostro)

Chikane.- Hey no, no quiero verte llorar, no de nuevo (le dije mirándola tiernamente) esa imbécil no es más que una cobarde y créeme que yo veré que jamás se vuelva a acercar a ti (le dije decidida)

Annie.- No sabes de lo que es capaz Chikane, Takire necesita ayuda profesional jamás se detendrá (me dijo preocupada) no soportaría que te hiciera daño otra vez (me miro sonrojada)

Chikane.- Bueno pues, te diré un secreto (le dije juguetonamente) ser una Himemiya tiene sus ventajas (le guiñe un ojo)

Annie.- (Ella volvió a soltar una carcajada tranquila y me miro tiernamente) Me agradas, eres una increíble persona Chikane, gracias por lo que hiciste hoy por mí, enserio (me mira tiernamente)

- Sin pensarlo ella me abrazo tiernamente y yo correspondí su abrazo de la misma forma, sin duda esta chica me recordaba a la ternura que emanaba de Himeko, me provocaba protegerla y eso es lo que haría, no permitirá que esa bestia volviera a acercarse a ella -

Chikane.- Tú también me caes muy bien, me gustaría que llegásemos a formar una linda amistad, y créeme te prometo que cumpliré mi palabra y voy a protegerte (le sonreí dulcemente)

Annie.- Gracias por todo (ella me miro dulcemente)

- En ese momento nos quedamos en silencio observándonos mientras sonreíamos tranquilamente cuando entro el medico acompañado por Kai -

Dr.- Buenas noticias señorita (me dijo el médico) ya puede irse, solo firme estos papeles y recoja el medicamento en la farmacia, las dosis se las indicaran ahí mismo (me dijo tranquilamente)

Chikane.- Muchas gracias doctor (le dije firmando la hoja de salida)

- Luego de eso seguimos las instrucciones del médico al pie de la letra, entre Kai y yo tuvimos que convencer a Annie para que aceptara pasar unos días en mi casa mientras que las autoridades daban con Takire, por el momento tanto como las autoridades como nosotros le recomendamos que estar fuera de su hogar sería lo mejor para su seguridad al final Annie termino aceptando mi propuesta y Kai nos llevó hasta las puertas de mi hogar -

Continuara…..

Gracias **jako. , ****himemiyafans, ****alice, ****Guest, ****Chikane12, dani t.g, **** ,** gracias por sus comentarios y no la continúe porque creo que la publicaré 2 capítulos por semana ya que pues cuestiones de escuela y trabajo me doy espacio para crear esta historia y además de checarla y editarla y en un espacio publicarla ;) gracias en verdad


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 - ¡Momentos!

- Eran ya las 6 a.m. y yo no había podido dormir en toda la noche desesperada, Chikane seguía sin atender mis llamadas inquieta volví a llamar a su casa -

Otoha.- Residencia Himemiya buenos días (me contesto nuevamente Otoha)

Hime.- Buenos días Otoha soy yo, Himeko de nuevo, Chikane - chan ya está en casa? (le pregunte desesperada) dime por favor que ya está en casa?

Otoha.- Lo siento señorita aún no ha llegado y yo también estoy muy preocupada, la señorita Chikane no suele ausentarse así (me dijo desesperada desde el otro lado del teléfono)

Hime.- No puede ser (susurre) la señora Ayane ya se dio cuenta de su ausencia? (le pregunte)

Otoha.- No señorita, la señora aun no despierta, pero es solo cuestión de horas para que lo haga…

Hime.- Muy bien Otoha, salgo inmediatamente para haya, si Chikane no aparece o da noticias de su paradero en un par de horas, llamaremos a la policía (le dije desesperada)

Otoha.- Estoy de acuerdo señorita, venga con cuidado (me dijo educadamente y preocupada)

- Sin pensarlo me vestí rápidamente abrigándome bien, era una mañana helada, la salir de la habitación me encontré a Yumi preparando el desayuno -

Yumi.- Vaya creí que tendría que ir a despertarte Himeko, será mejor que te apures o llegaremos tarde a la escuela (me dijo tranquilamente)

Hime.- Lo siento Yumi hoy no me presentare a clases (le dije desesperada) tengo que ir a casa de Chikane.

Yumi.- De Himemiya? A estas horas, porque? Acaso sucedió algo? Himeko no me asustes (me dijo preocupada)

Hime.- Es eso lo que no se Yumi anoche tuve un mal presentimiento sobre Chikane, la llame varias veces pero ella no tomo mi llamada y eso me preocupa (le dije triste)

Yumi.- Bueno Himeko, igual y estaba dormida, no creo que sea para tanto (me dijo sonriendo)

Hime.- Eso no es todo (le dije negando con la cabeza) Chikane no ha llegado en toda la noche a su casa, Otoha está preocupada, yo estoy preocupada ella no suele ausentarse así (le dije desesperada)

Yumi.- Bueno Himeko has considerado la posibilidad de que Chikane pasó la noche…

Hime.- Claro que lo hice, pero algo en mi corazón me dice que algo no anda bien (le dije sin darle oportunidad de terminar su frase) Yumi estoy muy preocupada, no puedo siquiera soportar la idea de que le haya pasado algo (le dije mirándola tristemente)

Yumi.- Himeko tranquila, las malas noticias siempre son las primeras en llegar, tranquilízate (me dijo dejando lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina y tomando su bolso)

Hime.- Que haces? (Le pregunte)

Yumi.- Como que, qué hago? Te acompañaré a casa de Himemiya, no dejaré que vayas sola así como estas (me dijo preocupada) anda vamos...

_- Salimos del edificio rápidamente y conducimos a casa de Chikane, Yumi no dejo que yo tomara el volante alegando que estaba demasiado nerviosa, al final accedí, lo único que quería era llegar a casa de Chikane. Luego de unos 20 minutos llegamos a su casa, Otoha nos recibió amablemente en el salón con té caliente y un desayuno, aunque yo estaba tan nerviosa que apenas probé bocado, Chikane aún no llegaba y su celular no me daba noticias de su paradero, no sabía a quién más acudir, el tiempo pasaba y yo me ponía más y más ansiosa, aunque trataba de ocultarlo -_

Yumi.- Tranquila Himeko, seguro que todo esta bien y solo exageras (me dijo mi prima tomando mi mano para intentar calmarme)

Hime.- Eso espero (le dije mordiendo mi labio)

* Mansión Himemiya 7:30 a.m *

Kai.- Salúdame a tu madre Chikane…

Chikane.- Venga no entraras por un café? (le dije animadamente) Ayane te colgara si me dejas en la puerta de mi casa así y sin darle la cara (bromee)

Kai.- Tienes razón, Ayane jamás me perdonaría si llego y te entrego así como así (me dijo resignado y tocándose la nuca)

Annie.- Ayane? (pregunta con un poco de nervio)

Chikane.- Si, ella es mi madre (le dije sonriendo)

Annie.- Vaya, seguro me odiara al saber que todo esto fue mi culpa (me dijo triste) mejor me voy a mi casa Chikane

Kai.- Tonterías Annie, esa salvaje puede seguir asechándote y no te arriesgaras de esa forma, junto a Chikane es el lugar más seguro que tienes ahora (me dijo mi hermano, sorprendiéndola por su preocupación y su tono tierno)

Chikane.- Ya lo escuchaste Annie, no hay vuelta atrás además mi madre entenderá toda la situación tranquila, si? (le dije mientras la miraba tiernamente)

_- Ya un poco más tranquilos, y a pesar del cansancio que todos teníamos entre risas entramos a mi casa, estábamos justo el recibidor justo frente a las grandes escaleras que daban acceso a las habitaciones -_

Chikane.- ¡Rayos! creo que debo darme una ducha y cambiarme de ropa, a mi madre le dará un infarto si me ve así (les dije observándome a mi misma)

_- Traía la chaqueta llena de sangre así como la playera que estaba totalmente manchada de sangre por la parte superior, en el hospital habían logrado limpiar la herida pero no se preocuparon mucho por las manchas de sangre que recorrían mi cuello, en mi cara habían heridas pequeñas como ligeras laceraciones del lado derecho del cráneo justo donde recibí el golpe, el vendaje ya estaba un poco filtrado de sangre y presentaba un sutil color carmín, en la comisura de mi labio inferior del lado izquierdo traía una cordada en forma vertical además del tono rojo alrededor del mismo, y mis puños, bueno mis puños eran otra historia, los nudillos estaban hinchados por los golpes que le di a esa imbécil - _

Chikane.- Mientras puedes ponerte cómoda Annie, en cuanto regrese le explicaremos la situación a mi madre, de acuerdo? (le dije acariciando su brazo) Cuida de ella hermano (le dije a Kai)

Kai.- Descuida, estaremos bien (me dijo guiñándome un ojo)

…..

*Salón de la mansión Himemiya*

Hime.- (Seguía en mi estado de trance por la preocupación, cuando en eso escucho la voz de Chikane...) _Mientras puedes ponerte cómoda Annie, en cuanto regrese le explicaremos la situación a mi madre, de acuerdo?_

_- No preste mucha atención a sus palabras pero al escuchar su voz sentí como el corazón me volvía al pecho, me levante deprisa del sofá en una mezcla de alegría y enojo por la noche que me había hecho pasar, pero aun así mas alegría, sensación que poco me duro al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, ella estaba herida, en ese momento mis peores miedos vinieron a mi mente, mi corazón no se equivocaba algo andaba mal y eso lo comprobaba. En ese instante mi cuerpo se llenó de escalofríos y me temblaron las piernas, no sabía que hacer estaba en shock, pero cuando mi cuerpo reacciono corrí hacia ella desesperadamente para asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien -_

Hime.- Dios mío Chikane, que fue lo que paso? (le dije desesperada cubriendo mi boca por la impresión con una mano y acariciando su mejilla con la otra)

_- Ella se quedó helada mirándome con los ojos abiertos mientras yo comenzaba a llorar -_

Chikane.- Himeko que haces aquí? (Fue lo único que me dijo)

Hime.- Como que, que hago aquí? Mejor dime que fue lo que paso, porque estas en ese estado? (le dije llorando desconsoladamente)

Chikane.- Himeko tranquilízate, por favor (me pedía desesperadamente)

Annie.-Todo esto fue mi culpa, discúlpame por favor (me dijo la chica que venía con ella con los ojos tristes)

Hime.- (Al escucharla, gire mi vista para mirarla, ella era una chica de ojos azules, cabello rubio hasta los hombros y hermosas facciones británicas como la madre de Chikane. Por su culpa Chikane estaba así? En ese momento una rabia profunda inundo mi corazón) Por tu culpa? (le grite) explícame que fue lo que paso, pero sobre todo explícame quién demonios eres tú? (continúe gritándole con rabia mientras me ponía frente a ella de una forma desafiante)

Chikane.- Ya basta Himeko (me ordeno Chikane mirándome seria y dejándome helada por sus palabras)

Kai.- Porque no nos calmamos todos y nos sentamos a charlar como la gente civilizada (hablo mi hermano a mis espaldas intentando calmar los ánimos)

Hime.- (Yo la vi sorprendida un momento pero luego me reincorpore, suspire y accedí a su petición) Estoy de acuerdo (le dije devolviéndole otra mirada de rabia a la chica de ojos azules)

Chikane.- Pasemos al salón (les digo tranquilamente)

- Entramos todos al salón, me senté junto a Yumi y Otoha salió para traer más te para Chikane, su amigo y…. Esa tipa -

Chikane.- Siéntate Annie, por favor (le dijo en un tono muy tranquilo y yo solo la miraba con desprecio al saber que por su culpa Chikane estaba herida)

Annie.- Lamento ser una molestia para ti (la chica miro a Chikane tiernamente lo que solo hizo que se me revolviera el estómago del coraje)

Chikane.- Eso no, tranquila (le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa)

Hime.- Me podrías explicar ahora si porque vienes en ese estado Chikane (le insistí con lágrimas en los ojos pero claramente enfadada)

Yumi.- Himeko tranquilízate (me dijo mi prima, acariciando mi espalda)

Hime.- Estoy tranquila (le conteste) y bien? (mire a Chikane desafiante)

_- Ella suspiro y por un momento miro a su amigo y a la chica rubia, el chico asintió como diciéndole algo y acto seguido ella miro a la rubia -_

Chikane.- Ya regreso Annie ponte cómoda (le dijo a la chica tomando su mano) si necesitas algo pídeselo a Otoha.

Annie.-Muchas gracias Chikane (la chica la miro sonrojada)

Hime.- Chikane? (Desde cuando esta igualada tenia esas confianzas con ella pensé, enfadada mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima, luego Chikane volvió la vista hacia mí tiernamente)

Chikane.- Bombón podríamos hablar a solas? (me dijo con una ternura que me dejo helada)

_- Por un momento dude pero al final accedí y la seguí hasta su habitación, yo iba hipnotizada por su presencia la extrañaba demasiado además al verla así, no lo sé, no podía soportarlo era desesperante sentirme de esa manera -_

Hime.- Que hacemos en tu habitación? (le pregunte nerviosa)

Chikane.- Necesito darme una ducha no puedo permitir que mi madre me vea así además requiero de tu ayuda (me dijo serenamente)

Hime.- Chikane… yo (me quede sin palabras al pensar que quizá ella me pedía ayuda en la ducha)

Chikane.- Tranquila Himeko (me dijo ladeando la cabeza) necesito que me ayudes con el vendaje no a ducharme (ella sonrió) puedes hacer eso por mí?

Hime.- Claro que si (le dije sin dudarlo)

_- En ese momento llego Otoha con un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Llevaba dentro gasas, apósitos, vendajes y algunos desinfectantes, me entrego el botiquín amablemente y salió de la habitación. Chikane tomo algo de ropa limpia y la metió a su baño personal, antes de entrar regreso para dejar su chaqueta en la cama justo a lado de donde estaba yo, me miro un momento a los ojos y me dedico una sonrisa llena de cariño, de esas que solo Chikane me sabe dedicar. Cuando la mire detenidamente me sorprendí al ver sus heridas y la cantidad de sangre que había en su playera -_

Hime.- Dios mío ve como vienes Chikane (la mire llena de preocupación)

Chikane.- Tranquila, estoy bien (ella me miro por última vez y se perdió en la ducha)

_- Mientras ella se estaba aseando yo prepare las cosas que tendría que usar para remplazarle los vendajes, cuando termine no pude evitar acariciar la chaqueta de Chikane, en ese momento ella salió con un pijama de dos partes la parte de abajo era un pants de lana y la parte de arriba era una playera negra ceñida a su cuerpo, regreso cubriendo delicadamente su cabeza con una toalla. Se sentó delicadamente junto a mí y me miro sin alejar la toalla de su cabeza -_

Chikane.- Esta sangrando un poco así que deberás ser rápida, primero deberás limpiar la herida con las gasas y el líquido del envase azul, luego tendrás que colocarme el apósito y finalmente lo cubrirás todo con el vendaje (Me explicaba mientras señalaba con su mano libre los artículos que usaría)

_- Yo seguía sus instrucciones preparando todo para llevar acabo la tarea -_

Chikane.- Lista? (me dijo mirándome tiernamente)

Hime.- ¡Claro! (le sonreí)

_- Acto seguido descubrió su cabeza y yo no pude evitar sorprenderme por la herida que tenía en la cabeza, dios mío (pensé) pero hice rápidamente lo que me ordeno de una forma delicada para no lastimarla. Ella no paraba de verme el rostro mientras sonreía y yo no podía evitar sonrojarme por su mirada -_

Hime.- Ahora vas a decirme que fue lo que paso Chikane-chan? (le dije tiernamente mientras acariciaba su rostro con ternura)

Chikane.- (Ella suspiro y me miro dulcemente) Enserio te preocupa tanto lo que pueda pasarme? (me dijo)

Hime.- Claro que me importa Chikane, tu… me importas (le insistí) ahora dime que fue lo que paso y que tiene que ver esa chica con todo esto (le hable preocupada).

Chikane.- Bueno, esta noche salí con Kai, recuerdas que te hable de el?

Hime.- Si lo recuerdo, es el chico que conociste mientras estabas en el extranjero, cierto? (le dije)

Chikane.- Así es, pues fuimos a tomar unos tragos y al salir Kai ya estaba un poco mareado así que se durmió enseguida dentro del coche, yo escuche unos gritos que provenían de un callejón y fui a ver de qué se trataba y justo ahí estaba Annie con otra imbécil, su ex, ella la estaba maltratando y comenzó a golpearla y yo no pude evitarlo Himeko me enfurecí (me dijo apretando los puños con rabia)

Hime.- Y que paso después (le dije preocupada y sin pensarlo tome su mano)

Chikane.- Pues que ella y yo nos agarramos a golpes, la muy cobarde aprovecho un momento de distracción para romperme una botella en la cabeza y lo último que supe fue que desperté en una ambulancia rumbo al hospital, no fue nada grabe solo un par de puntadas y unas tomografías que salieron bien, nada que un buen descanso no pueda arreglar (me sonrió)

Hime.- (Yo no daba crédito a sus palabras, Chikane había resultado lastimada por salvar a alguien, arriesgo su vida por la de una completa desconocida. Definitivamente ella es la mejor persona que conozco) No lo puedo creer, eres un imán para los problemas (le dije dulcemente acariciando su mejilla)

_- Ella acaricio suavemente mi mano sobre su mejilla y me sonrió -_

Chikane.- Ahora dime que haces tú aquí? Como sabias que yo no me encontraba en casa? (me dijo mirándome curiosa)

Hime.- Bueno, pues yo… (le conteste nerviosa desviando mi mirada)

Chikane.- Y bien? (ella insistió) llevas una semana ignorándome Himeko y de pronto apareces aquí sin más?

_- Sus palabras me sacaron de orbita y de inmediato recordé que teníamos una plática pendiente, y ese era el momento indicado para hablar del tema, suspire y me arme de valor para hablar con ella -_

Hime.- Es momento de que hablemos, no crees? (le sonreí)

Chikane.- Así es Himeko, ya no soporto estar así (ella me miro triste y eso me partió el alma)

Hime.- Chikane, yo no eh podido dejar de darle vueltas al asunto en mi cabeza (la mire desesperada) y….

Chikane.- Himeko…. Que sientes por mí? (me pregunto seria sin dejarme terminar) no, mejor dicho, que soy yo para ti? (me dijo sin mas)

Hime.- Yo… no lo sé (le dije sinceramente tomando sus manos) estos días solo eh llegado a una conclusión y es que siento que todo es diferente entre nosotras Chikane, siento celos si te veo con alguien más, me duele el corazón si no te siento cerca y se me parte el alma al ver que alguien te hace daño (le dije en tono desesperado pasando mi mano por mi cabello) solo se que te necesito y que tengo miedo a todo esto (le confesé mordiendo mi labio)

….

_- Himeko por fin estaba frente a mí hablándome de sus sentimientos y fue ahí que recordé las palabras de Kai "todo o nada" ya no podía soportarlo más, la necesitaba demasiado así que me decidí a apostarlo todo -_

_- Ella se desesperó un poco al notar que yo me quede en silencio -_

Hime.- Ahora dime que es lo que tu sientes por mi Chikane (me dijo con desesperación en sus ojos)

- No pude más y en un movimiento la atraje hacia mi tomándola de la nuca, por un momento me detuve solo para rosar sus dulces labios con los míos -

Chikane.- Ya no puedo más (le susurre)

- Acto seguido fundí nuestros labios en un beso desesperado pero dulce y tranquilo, quería que ese momento durara para siempre sin darnos cuenta nos recostamos en mi cama Himeko estaba bajo mi cuerpo mientras los rayos de la mañana entraban por la ventana iluminando la habitación, mientras Himeko correspondía a mi beso de la misma manera, era una sensación inigualable que me llevaba al cielo -

Chikane.- Esto es lo que siento por ti Himeko, te necesito (le dije separando un poco nuestros labios mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos)

Hime.- No sé qué siento exactamente Chikane, solo que quiero que seas tú quien me ayude a averiguarlo (me susurro en los labios mientras me sostenía la mirada y acariciaba mi cabello)

- Yo solo me quede en silencio observándola detenidamente mientras sentía que el corazón se salía de mi pecho por la alegría, sin pensarlo volví a besarla con la misma intensidad mientras sentía como se estremecía bajo mi cuerpo, rápidamente sentí como la pasión comenzó a subir en mi cuerpo al sentir sus labios, baje mi mano para acariciar su muslo con pasión mientras bajaba a su cuello con mis labios, Himeko me volvía loca y no podía evitarlo quería más de ella -

Hime.- Chikane (ella susurro un poco agitada en mi oído mientras me apartaba con dulzura) hay que ir más despacio, si? (me miro con ternura)

Chikane.- Lo siento Himeko, tienes razón (le dije apartándome tiernamente) será como tú digas, yo solo quiero hacerte feliz, quiero que me elijas porque en realidad merezco tu corazón (le dije pegando dulcemente nuestras frentes)

_- Ella respondió tomándome del rostro regalándome un dulce beso -_

Hime.- Pero si ya tienes una parte de mi corazón (me dijo dulcemente)

Chikane.- Eso no es suficiente Himeko, lo quiero todo para mí (le dije besándola de nuevo)

- Ella soltó una pequeña risita que me derritió el corazón, ella era lo más importante para mí en esos momentos -

Chikane.- Que es tan gracioso preciosa? (le pregunte acariciando dulcemente su rostro)

Hime.- Pues esto, jamás creí que llegáramos a esto Chikane (me miro sonriendo)

Chikane.- Yo creo que esto estuvo ahí todo este tiempo, pero ninguna de nosotras se animaba a aceptarlo (la mire con mucha dulzura besando sus mejillas mientras me acostaba en la cama y ella se acurrucaba en mi pecho)

Hime.- Muero de sueño Chikane – chan (me dijo haciendo puchero) esta noche me tuviste tan preocupada que no pude dormir.

Chikane.- Igual yo estoy, agotada y siento que la cabeza me va a explotar (le dije acariciando su mejilla mientras ella me veía dulcemente)

Hime.- Y no es para menos ve como estas (me dijo besando mis nudillos con delicadeza) jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así, por favor no podría soportar si algo malo te pasara (me dijo tiernamente)

Chikane.- Lo prometo hermosa (le dije besando su frente)

Hime.- Por qué no dormimos un poco?

Chikane.- Y los demás? Deben estar esperando en salón (le dije dulcemente)

Hime.- Al carajo con el resto del mundo, en este momento solo me importa estar, aquí contigo….

_- Antes de que yo pudiera decirle algo callo mis labios con un tierno beso haciendo que me rindiera a sus pies, ella termino de acurrucarse entre mis brazos mientras yo no dejaba de sonreír como imbécil al pensar que las cosas cambiarían con ella, que al fin podría tenerla para mí, que ella me correspondía y definitivamente yo alejaría todas las dudas de su mente haciendo que se volviera loca de amor por mí -_

_- Estábamos por rendirnos a los brazos de Morfeo cuando Otoha llamo a la puerta -_

Otoha.- Señorita, necesito entregarle algo (me dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta)

Chikane.- (Justo iba a levantarme cuando Himeko me detuvo) Tranquila yo atiendo, tú necesitas descansar (me dijo besando dulcemente mis labios)

_- Ella se incorporó y abrió la puerta tranquilamente -_

Otoha.- Disculpen las molestias, pero la señorita Annie le envió esto (dijo Otoha con una bandeja en sus manos, en ella había un vaso con agua y un par de pastillas) Dijo que tenía que tomarlas sin replicar (insistió en un tono preocupado)

Hime.- No te preocupes Otoha, yo me encargo (le dijo tranquilamente)

Otoha.- Por favor señorita.(Sin más Otoha hizo una reverencia y se alejó de la habitación mientras Himeko cerraba la puerta)

Hime.-Vaya, veo que alguien se preocupa demasiado por ti (me dijo Himeko en tono serio)

Chikane.- Bueno, no esperaba menos hacia su héroe de capa roja (le dije bromeando)

_- Ella solo me hizo una mueca y me acerco los analgésicos, los tome sin dudarlo y en momentos Himeko volvía a mis brazos mientras yo la abrazaba delicadamente en mi pecho -_

_- sin darme cuenta caí en un profundo sueño a causa de los analgésicos y del exagerado cansancio que perseguía a mi cuerpo y sobre todo sin importarme nada ni nadie más que la mujer que tenía entre mis brazos -_

Continuara…..

Gracias por todos sus comentarios y espero haya sido de su agrado este capítulo, creo que esto cada vez se pone más bueno jajajajaja


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 – Tus Labios -

_- Era una tarde preciosa con el cielo despejado y el sol en lo alto, no supe en ese momento cuanto tiempo dormí exactamente, pero al comprobar la hora en mi celular me di cuenta que habían sido alrededor de 3 horas era ya medio día -_

_- Me incorpore en la cama solo para darme cuenta que Chikane aún estaba profundamente dormida, la observe por un momento recostándome de nuevo a su lado, ella estaba boca arriba con la cabeza girada hacia mí y su brazo izquierdo descansando sobre su abdomen, su mano derecha era la encargada de abrazarme hacia unos momentos. No pude evitar sonreír al verla así de tranquila, pero a la vez no pude evitar el sentimiento encargado de apretarme el corazón si de Chikane se trataba, sentimiento que floto en mi al verla lastimada. Con las yemas de mis dedos recorrí delicadamente su rostro delineando cada parte de él y sobre todo de sus labios -_

Hime.- ¡Dios! Por qué me fascinan tanto tus labios Himemiya (le susurre sonriendo)

_- Al salir de mi delirio observe detenidamente cada detalle de ellos, incluso heridos me provocaba besarlos y sin pensarlo, lo hice tiernamente. Ella hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor entre sueños -_

Hime.- Lo siento Chikane – chan (volví a susurrar acariciando su rostro) no pude evitarlo (sonreí observándola) Creo que debes descansar un poco más.

_- Arrope a Chikane con una manta y le di un tierno beso en la frente, entre al baño para retocarme un poco y me dirigí al salón inmersa en mis pensamientos -_

Hime.- Sigo sin creer que llegáramos a esto Chikane – chan (pensé tocando mis labios con la punta de mis dedos)

_- Caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo cuando casi al llegar al salón escuche la voz de Kai, el amigo de Chikane y de Ayane charlando seriamente en el salón -_

_Kai.- Como ve Ayane es esa la razón por la que el único lugar seguro para Annie es a lado de Chikane…_

_Ayane.- Ya veo, entonces no quedara más remedio señorita, desde ahora estas bajo la protección de los Himemiya y por supuesto de Chikane._

- Al escuchar eso los celos no tardaron mucho en aparecer nuevamente en mi cabeza -

Hime.- Junto a Chikane? (le dije a Kai en tono serio mientras entraba al salón) Acaso hay algo más que necesiten explicarme? (les insistí a Kai y Annie mirándolos fríamente)

Ayane.- Himeko, cariño creí que estarías con Chikane (me dijo Ayane dulcemente)

Hime.- Hola Ayane, como estas? (le dije besando su mejilla) estábamos durmiendo, caímos agotadas por el cansancio (le dije mirando fríamente a la chica esa) Chikane aún sigue durmiendo, debe ser por el medicamento. Por el momento la deje descansado.

Ayane.- Ya veo cariño, me alegra que te preocupes tanto por ella, pero venga siéntate para que Kai te explique la situación (me dijo amablemente)

_- Yo me senté junto a ella respirando profundamente para calmarme un poco -_

Hime.- No sabía que se conocieran (le pregunte intrigada al ver que trataba al chico con tanta confianza)

Kai.- De hecho nos conocimos hace año y medio cuando Ayane visito a Chikane en Houston (interrumpió Kai desde el otro sofá) por cierto, mi nombre es Kai, no sé si Chikane te haya contado sobre mí pero al menos de ti ella me ha hablado mucho (me sonrió ofreciéndome su mano)

Hime.- Un placer, y si en efecto ella me ha contado sobre ti, aunque no creí que fueran tan buenos amigos…

Kai.- Mejores amigos (él me sonrió)

Hime.- Disculpa? (le dije en una mueca)

Kai.- Bueno tu eres su mejor amiga, yo su mejor amigo jejeje no me mires así (trato de excusarse)

Hime.- Eso veo (le dije seria)

Ayane.- Kai, cielo por qué mejor no le explican a Himeko la situación (hablo tranquilamente)

_- Él le sonrió y luego asintió con la cabeza relajadamente mientras volteaba su vista a mí, yo lo mire intrigada por su respuesta sin evitar ver a la chica que lo acompañaba, la razón de que Chikane este herida -_

Kai.- Bueno el punto es que la loca que lastimo a Chikane lleva meses acosando a Annie y después de lo de esta noche las autoridades dijeron que no era seguro para ella seguir viviendo en su hogar y decidimos que lo mejor para su seguridad era estar aquí (me hablo tranquilamente mientras la chica solo me esquivaba la mirada)

Hime.- (Al escuchar sus palabras no pude evitar mirar a Ayane perpleja) Vas a permitir esto? (le pregunte entre cerrando los ojos)

Ayane.- Ya lo hice cariño, ella ahora está bajo la protección mía y de Chikane (me dijo tranquilamente, mientras yo no podía evitar volverme loca por la idea)

Hime.- No puedo creerlo, entiendes que mientras ella este aquí Chikane corre peligro… (Mire a la chica fríamente y ella solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza)

Chikane.- Mientras ella este aquí, ella estará segura….(se escuchó la voz Chikane con autoridad)

_- De pronto todos nos giramos sorprendidos al ver a Chikane en el marco de la entrada, yo la observe un momento indignada, pero a la vez preocupada de que no haya descansado lo suficiente. Ella camino hasta sentarse junto a mí -_

Hime.- Que haces Chikane, deberías estar durmiendo (hable preocupada)

Chikane.- Estoy bien Himeko, tranquila (me dijo dulcemente entrelazando nuestras manos, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme)

Chikane.- Veo que ya han puesto a mi madre al tanto de la situación (miro a Kai y a la chica tranquilamente)

Hime.- Ósea que tú lo sabias (le dije soltando su mano)

Chikane.- De hecho fue mi idea bombón…

Hime.- No entiendo, por qué tienes que ser tú? (le dije desesperada) no quiero que vuelvan a lastimarte deja que la policía se encargue de esto. (Sin pensarlo _acaricie su rostro dulcemente)_

_- Ella me miro por un momento y luego me sonrió, era como si nadie más estuviera ahí más que nosotras, tomo mi mano dulcemente y la beso -_

Chikane.- Por qué el destino nos puso en ese callejón por una razón y sobre todo porque es lo correcto Himeko y necesitare de tu apoyo (al decir eso me miro con dulzura tomando nuevamente mi mano)

Hime.- Pero…

Annie.-Ella tiene razón Chikane, yo solo soy un peligro para ti. Takire es una demente y lo sabes, no quiero que algo vuelva a sucederte por mi culpa (la chica me interrumpió comenzando a llorar)

Chikane.- Hey no, no quiero verte llorar recuerdas?

_- Chikane se alejó de mi para consolarla en un tierno abrazo, lo que me volteo el estómago de celos, no soportaba que Chikane le prestara tanta atención y que ella fuera toda una mártir a los ojos de ella -_

Hime.- Hasta ella lo sabe Chikane no tienes que ser tú, deja que las autoridades se hagan cargo (le dije en tono molesto)

Chikane.- Ya basta bombón, esto ya está decidió (ella me hablo seriamente mientras Annie seguía llorando en sus brazos)

Hime.- Chikane no quiero que vuelva lastimarte (le dijo Annie desesperada) ve lo que causo mi presencia (dijo acariciando su vendaje)

- En ese momento no pude más, no podía ver que ella se acercara tanto a Chikane, simplemente no lo soportaba -

Hime.- Suficiente (susurre cansada mientras me levantaba y salía directo al jardín)

- Llegue junto a un enorme cerezo y me senté en la banca que descansaba tranquilamente a sus pies, justo en ese lugar que nos vio crecer a mí y a Chikane, el pensar en todos esos hermosos años no pude evitar sonreír -

Chikane.- Me fascina este lugar (me sorprendió Chikane sentándose junto a mi) me trae muy buenos recuerdos.

Hime.- A mi igual (le dije suspirando seria mientras ella se limitaba a ver los rosales)

Chikane.- Recuerdas el verano en el que te empeñaste que te enseñará a montar? (hablo observando el cielo)

Hime.- Lo recuerdo, tu decías que era muy pronto para que montara un caballo tan grande (le sonreí)

Chikane.- Así es, te pusiste tan terca que termine accediendo…

Hime.- Solo con la condición de que tu subirías conmigo (la interrumpí hablándole irónicamente) Lo recuerdo muy bien.

Chikane.- Exacto! Recuerdas también cierta niña terca, que quería hacer correr el caballo aun siendo la primera vez que montaba uno? (me hablo en tono tiernamente regañón y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme) te asustaste tanto cuando el caballo comenzó a correr que soltaste las riendas y casi caes.

Hime.- Lo recuerdo perfectamente (le dije haciendo puchero)

Chikane.- Bueno pues también recordaras, que ese día me rompí el brazo tratando de salvarte (Chikane me sonrió dulcemente, con esa sonrisa que me derrite el alma) estabas a punto de caerte y cuando caíste para evitar que te lastimaras te cubrí del suelo con mi cuerpo, lo recuerdas?

_- En su tono había dulzura y paciencia, no sé cómo lograba ese efecto tan hipnótico en mí pero era definitivamente inevitable -_

Hime.- ¡SI! Lo recuerdo perfectamente Chikane (Le dije entre pucheros) pero a qué viene eso?

Chikane.- El punto es Himeko, que salvarte era lo correcto, sin importar el riesgo, yo jamás me hubiera perdonado si algo malo te pasara, tanto que no me importo terminar con un yeso en el brazo durante todo el verano mientras tú te divertías en la piscina (me hablo con dulzura y paciencia mientras yo seguía sonrojándome) Entiendes ahora a lo que me refiero princesa?

_- En ese momento comprendí a donde se dirigía haciéndome recordar eso, pero aun así seguía molestándome que le prestara tanta atención a esa chica. Tratándose de mi era comprensible nos conocemos desde hace años, además ya estaba claro que entre nosotras había algo más que una amistad, pero esa chica era una total desconocida, sé que suena egoísta de mi parte pero así es como me siento no me juzguen -_

Hime.- Porque tu Chikane? (le seguía insistiendo mientras me levantaba bruscamente)

Chikane.- Por qué es lo correcto hermosa (me susurro dulcemente al oído mientras me abrazaba por la espalda rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos) y necesito que me apoyes Himeko.

_- Ella descansaba su barbilla en mi hombro mientras yo solo me limitaba a morder mi labio al sentirla tan cerca, comencé a acariciar sus manos en mi vientre y me deje llevar por su tacto -_

Hime.- No quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar Chikane (le dije nerviosa)

Chikane.- Es eso lo que te molesta realmente Himeko? (ella me pregunto susurrándome al oído dulcemente, yo solo me limitaba a estremecerme entre sus brazos)

Hime.- No me gusta que este tan cerca de ti todo el tiempo (le dije finalmente sin pensar)

Chikane.- Princesa (ella soltó una risita tranquila en mi cuello lo que me causo escalofríos) acabo de conocerla anoche (hablo dulcemente mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos en mi abdomen)

Hime.- Exactamente a eso me refiero, es una completa desconocida y la traes a vivir contigo….(lentamente comencé a acariciar sus manos con mis pulgares)

Chicane.- ¡Hey!, no viene a vivir conmigo, viene a vivir en esta casa por su seguridad princesa y esas son dos cosas muy distintas… además solo será por unos días, en cuanto la loca de su ex este tras las rejas ella se ira….

Hime.- Lo prometes? (suspire derrotada)

Chikane.- Confías en mí? (me dijo provocadoramente mientras besaba mi cuello)

Hime.- Si….

Chikane.- Pruébamelo… (Susurro de la misma forma besando mis hombros esta vez)

_- Sin dudarlo me gire hasta quedar frente a ella y justo como cuando nos dimos nuestro primero beso la tome por la nuca acercando peligrosamente nuestros labios, cruzamos nuestras miradas y sin pensarlo más comencé a besarla apasionadamente, este beso era diferente al resto, cada beso era totalmente distinto y eso era algo que me fascinaba de Chikane, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme. Ella apretaba mi cintura con fuerza atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo y yo no hacía más que temblar entre sus brazos -_

Hime.- Entiendes ahora que no la quiero tan cerca de ti Chikane – chan? (le susurre en los labios tratando de controlar mi respiración)

Chikane.- Me queda totalmente claro bombón (me sonrió mientras acariciaba mi espalda delicadamente)

Ayane.- Cof cof cof…. Las interrumpo cariño?

_- En ese momento Chikane y yo volteamos avergonzadas para ver que se trataba de Ayane…-_

Chikane.- No… no es lo que parece madre, Himeko y yo solo… (Chikane balbuceaba nerviosa mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca y hacia señas indescifrables con la otra mano, yo no hacía más que aferrarme a su brazo totalmente sonrojada)

Ayane.- Es exactamente lo que parece cariño, aunque pare serles franca, creí que jamás se darían cuenta (ella sonrió dulcemente mientras Chikane y yo nos miramos sorprendidas)

Hime.- Bueno es cosa de apenas unas horas Ayane (le dije yo avergonzada)

Ayane.- Bueno más vale tarde que nunca cariño, pero ven aquí (ella estiro sus brazos invitándome a un abrazo) vamos, ven aquí (insistió a lo que yo obedecí)

_- Ella me dio un fraternal abrazo que me tranquilizo al darme cuenta que no estaba enfadada, decepcionada o en contra de que Chikane y yo exploráramos nuestros sentimientos - _

Ayane.- Siempre has sido parte de esta familia cariño y más aún que me gustaría que sentaran cabeza ustedes dos y me dieran un par de nietos (me dijo dulcemente mientras me guiñaba el ojo)

Chikane.- ¡NIETOS! (Chikane casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al escuchar esas palabras de su madre) venga madre, que aun ni siquiera sabemos lo que tenemos realmente (aclaro algo nerviosa)

Ayane.- Bueno ya tendrán tiempo de sobra para pensar en eso, de acuerdo? Ahora hija tienes un asunto que resolver en el salón, recuerdas?

Chikane.- Cierto, es mejor que regresemos, cuento con tu apoyo princesa? (ella me miro dulcemente y yo solo asentí con la cabeza)

_- Cuando entramos nos encontramos con Yumi que venía saliendo de la cocina junto con Otoha, al parecer estuvo ahí todo este tiempo ayudando con la comida, típico de Yumi le fascina cocinar cuando Sachiko regresa de sus viajes, Yumi la consiente preparándole cada comida del día, según ella es para que sienta el calor de hogar, ya que por sus negocios siempre tiene que comer en hoteles o restaurantes. Yumi se detuvo frente a nosotros observándonos detenidamente mientras levantaba una ceja y sonreía -_

Yumi.- De que me perdí? (pregunto sonriendo al ver nuestras manos entre lazadas)

_- Chikane y yo nos miramos por un momento y luego sonreímos dulcemente -_

Hime.- Luego te explico Yumi (le dije guiñándole un ojo)

_- Llegamos de nuevo al salón y ahí estaban Kai y Annie sentados en el mismo lugar, yo suspire al sentir que Chikane me apretó la mano con fuerza y me señalo a Annie con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza -_

Hime.- Ya voy, ya voy (le gruñí entre susurros)

Chikane.- Annie, Himeko tiene algo que decirte (le hablo a la chica mientras nos sentábamos frente a ellos)

Annie.- No es necesario Chikane, enserio no quiero causarte problemas con tu novia ya eh hecho suficiente (ella la miro triste y preocupada)

Chikane.- Novia? (Chikane le sonrió y luego me miro) bueno, Himeko no es mi novia Annie (le dijo regresando su mirada a Annie)

_- No podría explicarles lo que sentí en ese momento, por un lado me agrado de que esta chica supiera cual era mi lugar junto a Chikane, pero cuando Chikane le dijo que no era su novia algo en mi interior se movió, ella tenía razón pero si no éramos pareja entonces que éramos? Solo amigas con beneficios? Además yo estaba saliendo con Kazuki también y ese era un detallito que Chikane aún no sabía y no encontraba forma de decirle, mordí mis labios por la idea de cómo reaccionara Chikane a eso, por el momento decidí callarlo ya vería la forma de resolverlo sin que ella se entere -_

Hime.- Chikane tiene razón Annie, no somos pareja pero compartimos un vínculo muy especial (le aclare tomando la mano de Chikane mientras ella me sonreía dulcemente) el punto es que solo quiero disculparme, por la forma en la que te eh hablado desde que llegaste, no ha sido educado de mi parte (le dije en tono neutral)

Annie.- No te preocupes es normal que hayas reaccionado de esa forma, yo en tu lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo (me sonrió sinceramente)

Chikane.- Bueno ya que estamos hablando como adultos nuevamente es hora de que avancemos, te mostrare tu habitación para que descanses un poco (le hablo con dulzura)

Annie.- Muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mí…

Chikane.- No es nada…. Acompáñame (beso dulcemente mi mano y se levantó para guiarla a su habitación, yo me quede ahí tragándome los celos que esto me provocaba)

Kai.- Así que un vínculo especial? (me hablo su amigo traviesamente sacándome de mis pensamientos)

Hime.- Por así decirlo (le sonreí)

Kai.- Bueno ya es un inicio, al menos así evitaremos los bares y las peleas callejeras en las que Chikane se mete (me dijo bromeando con lo sucedido)

Hime.- Y que hacían exactamente en ese lugar (le hable intrigada)

Kai.- Bueno…. Pues, tu no le hablabas y eso la ponía triste así que decidí llevarla a ese lugar para que se relajara, ya sabes un par de tragos, buena música y chicas en bikini (me guiño un ojo)

Hime.- ¡DISCULPA?! (Le levante la voz enfadada al pensar que Chikane guste de esos lugares vulgares)

Kai.- Jajaja era broma, Himeko era broma no te enojes (me dijo agitando sus manos frente a él) era solo un bar de copas, ya sabes música ligera y buenos tragos.

Hime.- Pues no es gracioso Kai….

Kai.- Venga que no es para tanto, solo quería hacerte sonreír, aunque sea un poquitín (siguió bromeando)

_- Al final le sonreí derrotada por sus gestos y bromas tontas -_

Hime.- Tú y Chikane son iguales, ya veo por qué son amigos (le sonreí)

Kai.- Bueno alguien tenía que cuidarla mientras estaba en el extranjero, las chicas americanas no la dejaban tranquila (me guiño un ojo)

Hime.- Jajaja que buen guardián, buen chico (seguí su juego)

Kai.- Oye Himeko (de pronto su tono de voz cambio a uno totalmente serio)

Hime.- Si dime (le dije un poco descolocada por su cambio tan repentino de humor)

Kai.- No quiero que la lastimes….

_- En ese momento me quede en silencio sorprendida por sus palabras, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Ayane entro al salón interrumpiendo la conversación -_

….

Chikane.- Esta será tu habitación Annie, ponte cómoda y no dudes en pedirme cualquier cosa que necesites en caso de no estar yo, Otoha se encargara (le sonreí dulcemente mientras le abría la puerta y entraba tras de ella)

Annie.- Vaya tienes una casa realmente hermosa Chikane, no pensé que tu familia fuera tan poderosa. (Ella observaba todo a su alrededor sorprendida)

Chikane.- No es para tanto Annie, pero eso si desde ahora estas bajo protección de esta familia mi madre debe estar hablando con sus contactos del ayuntamiento ahora mismo, así que solo ponte cómoda (le señale la cama) puedes tomar una ducha y luego bajar a comer.

Annie.- No se cómo agradecerte todo esto que haces por mi Chikane (ella se acercó a mi abrazándome dulcemente, al sentirla yo correspondí su abrazo de la misma forma)

Chikane.- No agradezcas lo hago de corazón, ya verás que todo mejorara (le habla dulcemente)

Annie.- Perdóname por todos los problemas que te eh causado.

Chikane.- Nada de eso, está todo bien. Aquí te apoyaremos y saldrás de esto, ok?

_- Ella me miro dulcemente a los ojos y acaricio mi rostro con ternura -_

Annie.- Cómo te sientes? (me pregunto)

Chikane.- Mucho mejor, tranquila (le sonreí dulcemente) el tuyo no se va tan mal, en un par de días desaparecerá (le dije mientras tomaba su barbilla con delicadeza y observaba su labio) ahora relájate en la ducha y te espero abajo para comer, ok?

Annie.- De acuerdo (ella asintió con la cabeza) suerte que hayamos pasado a mi departamento por algo de ropa.

Chikane.- Así es, bueno te espero abajo (le guiñe un ojo)

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

- Baje directo al salón dedicando mis pensamientos a Annie, definitivamente no la dejaría sola necesita mi apoyo y se lo daré, por otro lado estaba Himeko ella inundaba mi mente y mi corazón por completo me tenía en las nubes, cada sensación que ella me transmitía me volvía loca no podría explicar la alegría que siento al tenerla a mi lado aunque realmente no sé qué tengamos exactamente, pero de algo estoy segura y eso es de que la conquistare hasta que su corazón sea despojado de toda duda -

Ayane.- Bueno ya está arreglado acabo de hablar con un amigo en el ayuntamiento y nos ayudaran a que esto se agilice, por el momento porque no pasamos al comedor (escuche a mi madre hablar con Kai y Himeko mientras entraba al salón) Chikane cariño, esta todo arreglado para que hables con Annie (mi madre me sonrió acariciando mi rostro mientras Himeko me veía y sonreía)

Chikane.- Desacuerdo madre, ella ahora está poniéndose cómoda, enseguida bajara para comer con nosotros (le dije tranquilamente)

Ayane.- Cariño podemos hablar?

Chikane.- Ammm, claro madre (le respondí intrigada)

Ayane.- Vamos al despacho (ella me dio una sonrisa calmada y la seguí al despacho)

- Mi madre estaba un poco misteriosa, pero evidentemente intuía sobre que quería hablar, los temas del momento eran el incidente con Annie y pues, lo que ocurre entre Himeko y yo, ahora me doy cuenta lo que mi madre quería transmitirme con aquellas palabras que me dedico días atrás -

Ayane.- Te diré esto solo una vez hija (me hablo mi madre en tono serio descolocándome un poco) Esta será, la primera y la última vez que tú me das una preocupación como esta, queda claro? (ella me miro con los ojos humedecidos)

Chikane.- Me queda claro madre, no volverá a pasar discúlpame (le dije agachando la cabeza)

Ayane.- En la noche hablaremos con tu padre sobre esto, escuchaste?

Chikane.- Muy claro madre (le dije seria)

- Ella suspiro y luego me miro acariciando mi rostro -

Ayane.- No sé qué hubiéramos hecho tu padre y yo si algo grave te hubiera pasado cariño (su voz se quebraba al punto de llanto)

Chikane.- Madre… yo lo siento, pero tenía que hacer lo correcto…

Ayane.- Lo se cariño, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor (ella insistió) Por otro lado hay un asunto que aún queda pendiente Chikane (ella se limpió las lágrimas sentándose en el sofá del despacho) que pasa entre tú y Himeko cariño? Por qué no han formalizado? (me dijo sin mas)

Chikane.- Eso… eso es complicado madre, Himeko es una mujer complicada (le dije con una mueca en el rostro) no quiero presionarla, sé que ella pasa por un momento de transición en sus sentimientos madre y yo… yo la verdad no sé qué debo hacer (le dije rendida sentándome junto a ella)

Ayane.- ¿Porque simplemente no le dices lo que en realidad sientes hija? (me pregunto)

Chikane.- No quiero presionarla madre ya te lo dije, siento que lo que tenemos ahora es un gran paso y no quiero apresurar las cosas con ella, quiero ganarme enteramente su corazón, y alejarla de toda duda por estar conmigo (suspire) no soportaría si llegara a perderla (agache mi mirada triste)

Ayane.- Cariño (ella tomo mi mano) estoy segura de que Himeko te ama tanto como tú la amas a ella, solo debes confiar en ti misma y hablar con el corazón..

- Mi madre me sonrío de una manera cálida y comprensiva al mismo tiempo que yo le sonreí -

Chikane.- Quizá tengas razón madre, pero aun así no deja de ser complicado, prefiero llevar las cosas con calma…

Ayane.- Bueno cariño, como tu decidas (me dijo acariciando mi rostro) como te sientes?

Chikane.- Mucho mejor madre (le sonreí para calmarla)

- Aunque la verdad me estaba muriendo de cansancio y dolor en mi herida no había logrado dormir lo suficiente pero horas antes cuando desperté por un momento y al no sentir a Himeko a mi lado me desespere y baje a buscarla creí que quizá esos apasionados besos que me dio pudieron ser parte de mi imaginación, pero no sabes cómo agradecí cuando me di cuenta de que todo había sido realidad, sus besos, sus caricias todo en Himeko me llevaba al cielo y no quería un boleto de regreso -

Ayane.- Me alegra escuchar eso, mañana tendrás que descansar llamaré a la facultad, informando los motivos de tu ausencia hija y así tendrás otro día para descansar…

Chikane.- Gracias madre (le dije mientras la envolvía en un tierno abrazo)

- Mi madre se levantó y camino hacia la puerta directo al comedor donde ya se encontraban Kai y Himeko charlando animadamente, me agradaba la idea de que ellos dos se llevaran tan bien -

Chikane.- Puedo sentarme señorita? (le dije galantemente a Himeko)

Hime.- (Ella me sonrió dulcemente) claro Chikane – chan (tomo mi mano y me condujo hasta la silla que estaba a su lado)

Kai.- Chikane – chan? Jajajaja (Kai estaba frente a mi riéndose por la forma en la que me llamaba Himeko)

Chikane.- No seas imbécil Kai jajaja (le dije siguiendo el juego)

Hime.- Chikane no uses esas palabras en la mesa, por favor (Himeko me replico seriamente)

Chikane.- Yo…. Lo siento bombón (la mire avergonzada)

Kai.- Si Chikane – chan , no uses ese vocabulario jajajaja

Chikane.- Tú me las pagaras después Kai (le sonreí apuntándolo con el dedo)

Hime.- Bueno ya basta los dos (nos miró Himeko un poco enfadada)

Chikane.- Pero si el empezó Himeko (le replique como una niña mirándola)

Kai.- Jajajajaja (mi amigo solo se reía de lo vulnerable que era frente a Himeko)

Hime.- Y yo lo estoy terminando Chikane (ella me seguía mirando de forma seria)

Chikane.- Ya preciosa no te enojes, si? Lo siento (le hable tiernamente tomando su mano)

- Bese tiernamente su mano mientras me perdía en sus ojos, ella suspiro como rindiéndose y me dedico un linda sonrisa que me derritió el corazón. Así nos quedamos un instante viéndonos fijamente a los ojos, momento en el que nuevamente volvíamos a ser solo nosotras nadie más existía para mí en el mundo más que Himeko, ella era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido en toda mi vida definitivamente haría lo que fuera por ella, por estar a su lado y por merecerme a diario cada uno de sus besos. –

- Sin dudarlo comenzamos a acercarnos lentamente hasta que casi rozamos nuestros labios, estábamos a nada de besarnos cuando Kai nos interrumpió aclarando su garganta, yo lo mire y en ese momento el me indico con la cabeza la entrada del comedor, pude ver como Annie venia entrando con mi madre a su lado, no me fije en que momento mi madre se alejó de nosotros aun así no le di importancia, ellas venían platicando muy amenamente Annie al verme sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa , esta chica me agrada mucho pero no de la forma en que Himeko cree ella me provoca cuidarla y me gustaría ganarme su amistad, solo eso me interesa de ella y sinceramente no creo que ella busque otra cosa de mí, es una chica muy tierna y sensible al igual que Himeko y se sus atenciones hacia mí solo son de agradecimiento, digo, no todos los días llega alguien a salvarte en medio de la noche al fondo de un callejón cierto?.-

- Himeko al ver que le devolvía la sonrisa apretó mi mano con fuerza, yo solo me limite a hacer una mueca de dolor pues tenía los nudillos lastimados. -

Chikane.- Auch, me romperás un hueso Himeko (le dije entre muecas por el dolor físico que me causo)

Hime.- Lo siento Chikane (ella me tomo del rostro pegando nuestras frentes) discúlpame no fue mi intención (me miro desesperada por haberme hecho daño)

Chikane.- Ya preciosa tranquila no pasa nada (le sonreí mientras le pasaba un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja)

Ayane.- Pasa algo cariño? (mi madre y Annie nos miraban mientras tomaban asiento)

Chikane.- Esta todo en orden madre tranquila (les sonreí a ambas, Himeko solo agacho la cabeza tristemente)

- En eso Otoha y Yumi entraron al comedor, Otoha y su ayudante venían con un carrito para servirnos la comida mientras que Yumi se sentaba junto a Himeko yo estaba a su lado y en la cabeza del comedor mi madre, frente a mi estaba Kai y a su lado se encontraba Annie justo frente a Himeko.-

Chikane.- Bueno y dime que te pareció tu nueva habitación Annie? (le pregunte colocándome la servilleta en las piernas y recibiendo mi plato en la mesa)

Annie.- Es realmente cómoda Chikane, y la ducha esta de lujo, muy relajante..

- Annie estaba mucho más relajada en comparación con lo nerviosa que se encontraba momentos antes, Himeko solo la miraba de forma seria pero pude notar como Annie la evitaba, supongo que no quiere crear más roces entre ellas.-

Chikane.- Me alegra que te haya gustado (le sonreí amablemente mientras tomaba un cubierto) Otoha esto se ve realmente delicioso…

Yumi.- Y sabe delicioso (exclamo Yumi a lado de Himeko)

Otoha.- La señorita Yumi tiene dotes culinarios (dijo Otoha con una sonrisa) hoy es al estilo italiano, que lo disfruten.

- Otoha se retiró justo después de haber servido todos los platos, y entre sonrisas amenas comenzamos a comer. -

Hime.- Wow, Yumi esta lasaña esta realmente deliciosa (comprobó Himeko al probar lo que había en su plato)

Ayane.- Tienes razón cariño, esto esta increíble (la secundo mi madre aplaudiendo su Azaña en la cocina) esto te hará una gran esposa (bromeo mi madre)

Hime.- Hahahaha tienes razón Ayane, seguro es la única razón por la que Sachiko sigue con ella (Himeko dijo entre risas que no pudo contener contagiándonos a todos)

Yumi.- Que mala eres prima, la próxima que me pidas tus rollos favoritos, no te los preparare (Yumi le saco la lengua a Himeko lo que nos provocó más risas)

Kai.- Jajajaja pues si no se los prepararas a Himeko, podrías preparármelos a mi te juro que seré tu fiel sirviente a cambio de tu comida (continuo Kai uniéndose a la broma)

Yumi.- Vez Himeko el sí sabe apreciar mis talentos (le dijo asintiendo y apuntándolo con la mano)

Chikane.- Pues te aseguro que no es el único, Sachiko también debe sacarles provecho (le guiñe un ojo en doble sentido) jajaja

Yumi.- Himemiya eres una pervertida (ahora Yumi me sacaba la lengua a mi) esas son cosas que no te incumben… (Me decía ella tranquilamente pero siguiéndome el juego)

Hime.- Pero yo si tengo que escucharlas? Hahaha (siguió Himeko hablando en doble sentido)

- Yumi solo le hizo una mueca y todos seguimos riendo, yo alce mi vista hacia donde estaba Annie, por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron dejando todo en silencio, ella me sonrió tiernamente y yo solo le asentí con la cabeza. -

Ayane.- Bueno ya basta de risas que me dolerá el estómago (hablo mi madre haciendo círculos con la mano) Cariño, ya que te tomaras unos días en la facultad tendrás que ir a firmar mañana el permiso (me dijo mi madre tomando su copa de vino)

Chikane.- Cierto… (Comente tomando mi barbilla)

Annie.- En donde estudias Chikane? (hablo por fin Annie sonriendo)

Chikane.- Estudio en la universidad de Tokio

Annie.- No juegues, enserio? Yo también estudio ahí, estoy en la carrera de enfermería (me dijo sonriendo)

Chikane.- Wow yo estudio medicina, pero es mi primer año (continúe la plática sonriente mientras todos centraban su atención en nosotras) pero, por que no te eh visto en la facultad?

Annie.- Bueno es que solo voy los martes y viernes, yo soy de tercer año así que los demás días asisto a mis prácticas en el hospital general de Tokio, lo más seguro es que tu empieces a hacer tus guardias el año que viene (me comento ilusionada)

Hime.- Vaya pero que pequeño es el mundo (hablo Himeko irónicamente)

- Yo solo aclare mi garganta incomoda por su cometario y pude notar como a Annie se le borro la sonrisa de los labios, debo admitir que su comentario me molesto un poco pero no quise replicarle. -

Chikane.- Sí que lo es bombón (le sonreí sin mirarla) Supongo que mañana iras a la facultad, no es así?

Annie.- Si mañana es viernes pero solo iré a entregar mi registro de guardias y tendré el día libre (ella sonrió)

Kai.- Oye que bien, Chikane podríamos llevarla al…. (Kai se detuvo al ver que yo le hice una mueca para que no siguiera)

- En cuanto comenzó a hablar supe que le pediría que fuera al taller con nosotros, era una gran idea pero no quería que lo dijera enfrente de Himeko y de mi madre por que comenzarían a hacernos preguntas que no queríamos contestar.-

Hime.- A donde podrían llevarla Kai (le cuestiono Himeko entrecerrando sus ojos) vamos dilo…

Kai.- Ammmmm yo… (Kai solo me miraba nervioso y luego regresaba su vista a Himeko)

Chikane.- Llevarla al departamento donde vive para que traiga algo de ropa bombón (le dije mirándola fijamente)

- Ella me lanzo una mirada fría, dudando de mis palabras, por otro lado estaba Annie que nos miraba de la misma forma a mí y a Kai pero yo solo le pedía con los ojos que no dijera nada. -

Annie.- Si, claro necesito recoger algunas de mis cosas (Annie hablo salvándonos pero me veía como pidiendo explicaciones)

Hime.- Y tienes que ir tu Chikane?

Chikane: Bueno pues podrías acompañarme, pero tienes clases bombón (le dije tratando de sonar lo más calmadamente posible)

Hime: No me parece mala idea a qué hora sería? (sentí su mirada retadora y su voz fría pero calmada)

…..

Yumi: Prima tenemos que entregar mañana unos proyectos hoy nos reunimos con Makoto para terminar los detalles de los proyectos de entrega de mañana sin falta

Hime: Es cierto sin Yumi no podemos faltar mañana, lo siento Chikane (le dije con doble sentido)

Chikane: Bueno ni modo bombón, el deber es primero pero, podemos vernos por la tarde que te parece (Chikane me hablo en una sonrisa calmada)

Hime: Lo siento mucho Chikane, pero le prometí a Ōgami que saldríamos al cine esta tarde (le dije fríamente)

Ayane: Oh cariño no sabía que tenías novio (me pregunto la madre de Chikane sorprendida)

Hime: No es mi novio Ayane, digamos que estamos conociéndonos apenas (le mire con ternura)

Chikane: Oh! Ya veo pues que disfrutes tu salida con tu amigo bombón (Chikane me hablo en tono molesto y yo solo sonreí)

Kai: vaya Himeko que sorpresa, no pensé que fueras de ese tipo de personas ( él me dijo viendo discretamente a Chikane para tratar de calmar la tensión que se formó) pero van en plan de amigos cierto?

Yumi: Y qué tipo es ese exactamente? (Yumi le replico molesta por su comentario) Y si es en plan de amigos o no, ese no es asunto suyo.

Hime: Exacto, no es asunto suyo (le dije mirándolo molesta)

- De reojo observaba a Chikane que solo se quedó seria ante mis comentarios, aun así ella me estaba ocultando algo y eso me tenía furiosa. La Chikane que conocí antes de que se fuera al extranjero jamás sería capaz de algo así, pero si esta nueva Chikane quiere jugar a tener dos chicas yo también puedo hacerlo.-

Hime: Bueno es hora de irnos Mako ya no debe tardar (hable seriamente mientras me levantaba de la mesa)

Yumi: Si es cierto (mirando su reloj de muñequera) fue un placer disfrutar un poco con ustedes esta comida, pero los deberes nos llaman

Ayane: Bueno mis niñas, vayan con cuidado y gracias por haber venido, Himeko cualquier cosa que necesiten, no dudes en llamarme cariño (nos dijo tiernamente)

Hime: Claro Ayane no lo dudare cualquier cosa te llamaré, gracias por su hospitalidad, buenas tardes a todos (me levante educadamente de mi asiento para tomar mis cosas, Yumi hizo lo mismo y nos dirigimos a la entrada)

Chikane: Las acompaño a la salida Himeko (Chikane se levantó junto con nosotras de forma tranquila)

Yumi se adelantó al coche y justo cuando iba a subirme Chikane me tomo de sorpresa por la cintura abrazándome por la espalda.

Chikane: Descansa preciosa estaré todo el tiempo pensando en ti, no verte un día será una tortura (ella me susurro dulcemente al oído mientras besaba mi hombro)

Hime: Tranquila no creo que sea tan difícil, digo vas a estar en tan buena compañía (le dije fríamente) Ahora si me disculpas creo que debo irme se me hace tarde, cuídate Chikane (me zafe rápidamente de su abrazo y me subí al coche sin voltear al verla)

- Me dolía ser así con ella pero hasta que ella no me cuente que es lo que está pasando, no creo que esto dure mucho.-

Chikane: Cuídate bombón (me dijo tristemente agachando la cabeza)

- Yumi arranco el coche saliendo de la mansión Himemiya, yo solo me limite a abrocharme el cinturón y suspirar por lo sucedido, esto era frustrante miles de emociones y sentimientos encontrados pasaban por mi mente, por un lado estaba lo que sentía por ella y por otro, todo este asunto con Annie, no sé por qué eso me causa tantos celos, pero sé que Chikane y yo no tenemos nada formal y para ser sincera después de situaciones como esta no sé si podré seguir, sé que si seguimos este camino la perderé y no podría soportarlo ella es una persona importante en mi vida y prefiero su amistad antes que cualquier cosa.-

Yumi: Se puede saber que rayos fue todo eso Himeko? Porque te volviste tan fría con ella de repente? No se supone que se quieren? (Me dijo Yumi un poco preocupada por la situación que acabamos de pasar, creo que ella intuye que algo no anda bien)

Hime: No los escuchaste? Se la van a "llevar a su apartamento por ropa" no se supone que ya lo habían hecho?, Ellos mienten Yumi y yo no puedo tolerar que Chikane me mienta (Le digo enfadada entre cerrando los ojos)

** Casa de Himemiya **

Chikane: Vaya creo que se fue molesta…. (Le digo a Kai suspirando)

Kai: discúlpame no recordaba que no saben nada del taller, no quería causarte esa molestia con Himeko (me dijo en tono de disculpa)

Chikane: Ya no te preocupes, creo que lo mejor es darle su espacio, yo creo que esta confundida, mira que preferir salir con ese tipo que conmigo, por eso le mentí pero no sé si haya sido lo mejor (pensando creo que cabe mi tumba antes de poder tener algo con ella, disimulando mi preocupación)

Ayane: Cariño me voy a costar un rato cualquier cosa estaré en mi habitación, me siento cansada, después de ….. Tantas emociones el día de hoy (Mi madre me miro directamente a los ojos enviándome un mensaje entre líneas)

Chikane: Si madre…. Descanse creo que es lo mejor después de todo lo que vivimos esta mañana (dándole a entender que capte si mensaje, pero ella me vio y noto mi preocupación solo se quedó en silencio, después la buscaría para pedirle un consejo)

Annie: Bueno Chikane yo voy a mi habitación a terminar lo que voy a entregar mañana y después veré una película, gracias de nuevo por tu hospitalidad (le digo con una gran sonrisa)

Chikane: Anda descansa y no te preocupes por eso, ya vere la forma de arreglar las cosas con ella, si gustas al rato te acompaño a ver la película (le digo tiernamente con una sonrisa)

Annie: Si…está bien, te espero en mi habitación (ella me dijo sonrojada y un poco nerviosa)

Kai: Descansa Annie ya mañana nos veremos (le digo de manera amistosa) cuídate, bueno me retiro hermana cuídate también y aclara esa mente que a mí no me mientes estas preocupada por Himeko, por su forma de irse fría contigo.

Chikane: Hay hermano, está bien lo pensare bien para no dar pasos en falso y que no haya duda entre nosotras, no te mentiré me mata que vaya con ese tipo (en tono molesto y celoso) Pero, ella sera completamente mia ya lo veras (le digo cerrándole un ojo)

Kai: Ya tranquila todo se soluciona en esta vida, si no ahí tienes una chica que creo que le gustas jajajajaja (le digo juguetonamente para animarla) no sé cómo le haces Chikane pero las traes a todas babeando por ti jajajajajaja

Chikane: creo que ya te ibas verdad (lo abrazo y me despido de él siempre me calma en esos momentos de preocupación con sus disparates) nos vemos mañana en el taller, llevo a Annie vale!

Kai: ok descansa y duerme bien que necesitas pensar con calma

- lo veo irse y me dirijo a mi habitación para bañarme más que nada para relajarme, porque me dejo muy pensativa la actitud de Himeko, y yo quiero que ella este segura que es con ella quien quiero estar –

** Departamento Kurusugawa **

- Que me está pasando, creo que sentía algo por Chikane, digo nos hemos besado y me hace sentirme bien, pero al saber que esta esa chica ahí viviendo con ella, me pode de malas, creo que lo mejor es alejarme de ella y si veo que con Ōgami hay posibilidad de una relación la tomaré -

Yumi: Primita estas bien? Estas como que en otro mundo jajaja (me dice Yumi para sacarme de mis pensamientos)

Mako: Si Himeko que tienes estas muy distraída, hay algo que te preocupa?

Hime: no… solo… pensaba en Ōgami saldremos mañana Mako y eso me tiene un poco nerviosa (le dije con una sonrisa forzada)

Mako: Vaya eso es grandioso él es un gran chico y si te pidió salir creo que en definitiva si está muy interesado en ti a lo mejor te pide ser novios, esto será grandioso (me dice sinceramente con una sonrisa, aunque más bien se sienta aliviada por Chikane, si ella supiera que no le será fácil)

Yumi: Vaya prima ya vez creo que ya tendrás pareja después de todo (note como me hablo en doble sentido)

Hime: Eso es bueno creo (pensando rápidamente en Chikane y recordando) si es verdad lo que dices entonces estaré atenta.

- sin más la tarde transcurrió tranquilamente y terminamos rápido el proyecto, así que pedimos pizza para cenar y disfrutar de una película que todas queríamos ver sin dudar ni replicar –

- tome mi celular y le envié un txt a Kazuki pidiéndole que nos viéramos mañana el acepto sin dudarlo, mañana será un día muy interesante sin duda alguna –

Continuara…

**Muchas gracias a todas mis fans que están al pendiente de esta historia, en verdad una disculpa por no haber actualizado, pero se nos juntó todo en especial a mí por el examen, el trabajo y la familia, pero sin duda alguna créanme que las recompensare las amo y ya les cumpliré muy seguidito jajajaja, ya me regaño Kenia y Lizzie, por ella y por ustedes seguiré actualizando, Gracias! jajajaja **


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 – Horizontes –

Chikane.- Ya estas lista? (me dice Chikane sonriéndome desde la puerta de entrada)

Annie.- Si claro solo déjame tomar mi bolso…

Chikane.- Vale pero no tardes (me guiña un ojo)

- Corrí rápidamente hacia mi habitación y tome mi bolso con mi mochila, me di un último vistazo en el espejo y acomode mi cabello…-

Annie.- Perfecta (le sonreí a mi reflejo)

- Esta era una mañana realmente linda, desayune en el jardín con Chikane y su Ayane su madre bromeamos y hablamos entre otras cosas sobre nuestra carrera, no puedo describir la paz que me provoca estar aquí junto a Chikane, en cierta forma debería agradecerle eso a Takire ya que de no ser por sus locuras no habría conocido a mi salvadora, espero que nuestra amistad siga creciendo ella realmente me agrada aunque su novia o ¿amiga? Realmente no sé qué sean, no me soporte sé que Chikane la ama por la forma en que la ve hay un brillo en sus ojos cada vez que escucha su nombre, la pregunta aquí es, si esa chica realmente quiere a Chikane dijo que salía con alguien más y aun así se pone a celarla no sé cómo se atreve. -

Annie.- Vaya, que lio (suspire haciendo una mueca frente al espejo)

- En fin, Chikane dijo que me tenía una sorpresa hoy y eso me tiene emocionada. Termine de darle los últimos toques a mi outfit compuesto por un suéter mostaza, leggins negros, botas cafés hasta la rodilla, una boina a juego con las botas y mi cabello rubio suelto sin mucha demora llegue con Chikane ella estaba recargada en la puerta del coche cruzada de brazos mientras observaba la pantalla de su celular, ella vestía de mezclilla azul sudadera gris, encima de esta una chaqueta de cuero negro muy a doc con su personalidad y lentes oscuros, y debo admitir que la venda en la cabeza y sus pequeñas heridas en el rostro le dan cierto toque de sensualidad salvaje jajaja no me juzguen es cierto.-

Chikane.- Dijiste que no tardarías (ella me sonrió)

Annie.- Sabes que en lenguaje femenino eso significa que tardare un poco (le dije alegre mientras le sacaba la lengua)  
Chikane.- Oh vaya… jajaja vámonos ya que se nos hace tarde (Chikane me abrió la puerta de su coche galantemente, yo solo sonreí a su gesto amablemente)

- El viaje a la facultad fue tranquilo y sin percances hablamos de cosas sin sentido como el clima y el conflicto bélico en el que se encontraba el país, yo en una que otra ocasión le pedía que me diera una pista de mi sorpresa, pero Chikane no hacía más que pedirme paciencia y que disfrutara del momento así que eso hice, me relaje por primera vez en 48 horas. -

Chikane.- Bien este será el plan, iré al edificio administrativo no creo tardar más de media hora tu ve a tus asuntos, cuando termines me envías un texto y nos vemos aquí, de acuerdo (me dijo tranquilamente en el estacionamiento de la facultad)

Annie.- Ya, pero luego mi sorpresa, ok? (la mire mientras me cruzaba de brazos)

Chikane.- Me das un ultimátum Annie Green? (ella se colocó desafiante frente a mi levantando una ceja)

Annie.- No que va, es solo una advertencia Himemiya Chikane (me acerque tocando su nariz con la punta de mi dedo)

Chikane.- Con que esas tenemos, eh? (ella inclino la cabeza haciendo una mueca) Pues ya aprenderás.

- Chikane me tomo por sorpresa de la cintura y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas sin parar, yo no podía quitármela de encima así que solo trataba de cubrirme en un intento desesperado. -

Annie.- Jajajaja basta, ya por favor no puedo más (le dije alejándome mientras le levantaba la mano como símbolo de mi rendición)

Chikane.- Eso le enseñara a no amenazar a un Himemiya de nuevo Srita. Green (me dijo Chikane bromeando mientras me pellizcaba la mejilla)

***Salón de economía 20 min antes***

- Sentí una vibración en mi bolsillo, tome mi celular y vi que era un whatsapp de Yumi.-

Yumi wts.- "La clase esta eterna y el profesor solo divaga, moriré x.x"

- Sonreí al ver su elocuente interrupción. -

Hime wts.- "Lo sé, a qué hora llega la nave nodriza por el sensei Yamakura? O_o"

Yumi wts.- "Lol jajaja ya no debe tardar, en 5 minutos sonara su alarma y nos dirá *vayan tranquilos jóvenes* . jajajaja"

- Justo al leer el mensaje sonó la alarma del anciano profesor. -  
Yamakura.- Vayan tranquilos jóvenes y no olviden alejarse de las drogas (dijo tomando sus libros del escritorio)

- Al escuchar eso Yumi y yo nos vimos por un instantes mientras tapábamos nuestras bocas tratando de callar las carcajadas el profesor no demoro mucho en salir del aula y nosotros no pudimos más. -

Yumi.- Jajajajaja te lo dije Himeko, nunca falla.

Hime.- Lo se jajajaja perfecta sincronización (le dije tomando mi bolso)

- Salimos del salón entre risas y bromas…-

Hime.- Oh no (le dije preocupada a mi prima)

Yumi.- Qué pasa? (ella me miro)

Hime.- Olvide mi libro de mercadotecnia en el coche, iré por él..

Yumi.- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Hime.- No, tu adelántate, te veo en el aula (le dije tranquilamente)

- Camine despreocupada por los jardines de la facultad recordado unos días atrás donde camine por este mismo lugar abrazada de Chikane. Comenzaba a dudar sobre si era buena idea seguir adelante con Kazuki, digo el me gusta y me hace sentir especial pero Chikane es otro mundo completamente diferente hay una vida de diferencia entre ellos y no podría soportar perderla por un arranque de celos. -

Hime.- Vaya, que debería hacer (suspire hundida en mis pensamientos)

- Cuando algo me saco de mi mente…. -

Annie.- "Jajajaja basta, ya por favor no puedo más

Chikane.- Eso le enseñara a no amenazar a un Himemiya de nuevo Srita. Green"

- Cuando logre acercarme lo suficiente Chikane estaba enfrente de Annie de brazos cruzados y esta solo le sonreía abiertamente, enseguida los celos que me provoca verlas juntas no tardaron en aparecer. Me dirigí directamente a mi coche y tome mi libro esperando que no me vieran pero mis celos me delataron cuando cerré la puerta tan fuerte que se escuchó un estruendo. Ellas voltearon hacia donde yo estaba y Chikane enseguida corrió hacia donde estaba yo tomándome por la cintura. -

Chikane.- Buenos días bombón, me alegra verte (me dijo susurrándome al oído mientras me abrazaba dulcemente)

- Me estremecí por su contacto y enseguida mi corazón se llenó de calidez, me fascinaba que me tratara así tan dulcemente, de una forma que solo me trata a mí, pero enseguida recordé lo que Chikane y Annie se traen entre manos y los celos volvieron. Coloque mis manos en sus hombros y la aleje lentamente de mí. -

Chikane.- Anoche no contestaste mis llamadas está todo bien? (me pregunto Chikane preocupada)

Hime.- Sí, todo está bien, además no creo que me hayas extrañado tanto  
si estabas en tan buena compañía (le dije irónicamente refiriéndome a Annie)

Chikane.- Princesa no empieces con esto de nuevo, si? Quedamos en una cosa (me dijo Chikane dulcemente pero con tristeza en su voz)

Hime.- No recuerdo haber quedado en nada y ahora si me disculpan tengo clase (le dije enfadada)

Chikane.- Pero…

Hime.- Que disfruten su día (le dije fríamente mientras me alejaba de ellas)

**… **

Annie.- Chikane sé que no es asunto mío pero, no soporto ver cómo te trata, no te lo mereces.. (Me dijo Annie a mis espaldas tocando mi hombro)

- Tome delicadamente su mano en mi hombro y me gire para sonreírle tristemente. -

Chikane.- Himeko es una mujer complicada, pero aun así merece la pena intentarlo… (Le dije con media sonrisa)

- Una vez más Himeko me dejaba por los suelos, últimamente se le ha hecho costumbre y yo cada vez me pregunto si esto ha sido buena idea, anoche apenas pude dormir pensando en que ella no me elija, es una situación demasiado confusa Pfff, pero tendré que afrontarlo con la cara en alto, tengo que hablar con ella y aclarar bien la situación. -

- Deje a Annie en su edificio y camine por los pasillos de la facultad hacia el edificio administrativo inmersa en mis pensamientos, pensamientos dedicados a Himeko y a su "cita" de hoy, no podía dejar de pensar en eso. -

Chica.- Chikane (la voz dulce de una chica me devolvió a la tierra) Chikane espera!

- Me detuve y gire para comprobar quien estaba llamándome. -

Chica.- Vaya, creí que no te detendrías (me dijo la chica recuperando aire)

Chikane.- Lo siento, es solo que venía distraída (le sonreí dulcemente)

Mako.- Ya, no pasa nada (agito la mano un poco) Solo qu….. (Mako me observo sorprendida) Que fue lo que te paso? (ella se acercó a mi invadiendo mi espacio personal)

Chikane.-Es… es una larga historia (conteste retrocediendo un poco) Pero estoy bien, nada de qué preocuparse (sonreí)

Mako.- Pues no parece, me sorprende que Himeko no lo haya mencionado ayer que nos vimos.

Chikane.- Ella ha estado distraída últimamente, no creo que sea para tanto (le dije encogiéndome de hombros)

Mako.- Lo sé, Kazuki la trae de cabeza, ¿no? (me dijo ella pícaramente)

- Mi corazón de estrujo al escucharla decir esas palabas, le desvié la mirada hacia un lado tristemente.-

Chikane.- Eso creo, debe gustarle mucho.

Mako.- Demasiado diría yo, pero bueno yo…. Quería preguntarte algo (Mako me miro nerviosa y sonrojada)

Chikane.- Ammm, claro aún tengo algo de tiempo (le dije cortésmente mientras veía mi reloj) vamos a un lugar tranquilo.

- Ella se aferró dulcemente a mi brazo y yo la conduje a una banca tranquila debajo de la sombra de un roble, nos sentamos quedando frente a frente Mako, no dejaba de sonreírme y creo que en el fondo ya sabía lo que ella tenía para decirme. -

Chikane.- Bien te escucho (sonreí dulcemente)

Mako.- Este… yo… Me preguntaba si tu (ella estaba totalmente sonrojada y nerviosa)

Chikane.- Si yo ¿qué? (le dije tiernamente)

Mako.- Bueno, Chikane tu… me gustas demasiado ¿sabes? (ella me dijo al fin con las manos en el pecho) Desde el día que nos conocimos no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, y quisiera saber si, tu pudieras darme una oportunidad de conocernos, una…. Una cita.

- Ella seguía lanzándome esa mirada tierna llena de ilusión y yo… bueno yo solo me quede en silencio por un momento pensando en la mejor forma de decirle lo que siento sin lastimarla pero, creo que eso era imposible Mako es una chica muy tierna y me dolía lastimarla pero jugar con sus sentimientos sería una canallada que yo no estaría dispuesta a hacer. -

Chikane.- Mako eso es muy lindo de tu parte, pero yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, hay alguien más que ocupa mi corazón y yo… yo no quiero lastimarte (le dije tiernamente mientras le tomaba las manos)

Mako.- No, yo… yo lo entiendo completamente Chikane (ella me soltó las manos delicadamente, se limpió una lagrima y me sonrió)

Chikane.- Mako, yo….

Mako.- Ya está bien… (Me dijo sonriendo) yo lo entiendo al menos te puedo pedir una última cosa?

Chikane.- Lo que quieras dime (le sonreí dulcemente mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello)

Mako.- Quiero que me prometas que no te rendirás con Himeko (me dijo sin mas)

- Yo me sorprendí por sus palabras y me sonroje al saber que era tan evidentes mis sentimientos por ella, en cambio lo de ella hacia mi eran otra historia, me incorpore en segundos y volví a observarla con ternura. –

Chikane.- Tanto se nota que estoy loca por ella (le sonreí)

Mako.- (Mako soltó una risita) Más de lo que deberías supongo yo, y que harás al respecto, ella sale con alguien.

Chikane.- Bueno, pues ella sabe que la veo más haya que una amiga de echo hemos decidió explorar nuestros sentimientos.

Mako.- No puedo creerlo y aun así ¿sale con Ōgami? (me dijo ella seriamente)

Chikane.- Bueno, supongo que debe ser complicado para ella Mako, es un cambio muy grande en su vida (hable tratando de excusar a Himeko)

Mako.- Sin peros Chikane no es correcto lo que ella te está haciendo, que clase de persona hace que te involucres emocionalmente en una relación, cuando esta consiente que algo así podría pasar? Discúlpame lo que voy a decirte Chikane pero si ella sigue así, definitivamente no te merece (me dijo Mako algo enfadada)

Chikane.- Bueno serias la segunda en decírmelo (le dije llevándome una mano al cuello y mirando el césped)

Mako.- Ahí lo tienes tantas personas no pueden estar equivocadas (Mako me miro dulcemente tomando mi barbilla)

Chikane.- Mako yo sé que ella también me quiere, es solo que esta confundida y voy a luchar para que su corazón me pertenezca solo a mi (hable segura de mi misma)

Mako.- Bueno (ella se levantó y me tomo de las manos para que la siguiera) Si es así, cuenta conmigo para ayudarte en la operación "Corazón de Himeko" (hablo ella entusiasmada).

Annie.- Y conmigo (escuche a Annie a mis espaldas, Mako y yo volteamos sorprendidas)

Chikane.- Annie, que tanto escuchaste? (le pregunte)

Annie.- Lo suficiente para saber que no dejare que te desmorones por la señorita Kurusugawa (ella me guiño un ojo) tú me ayudaste y ahora te devolveré el favor…

Chikane.- Chicas, yo… No sé qué decir esto es increíble (las mire ilusionada a ambas) Ustedes son increíbles.

Mako.- Esto será el inicio de una hermosa amistad (dijo Mako emocionada) Por cierto soy Makoto mucho gusto (Mako le extendió la mano a Annie)

Annie.- Y mi nombre es Annie, el gusto es mío (le dijo ella sonriendo) Bueno que se prepare Himeko, porque después de que acabemos con la misión ella no podrá respirar sin decir tu nombre.

- Ambas chicas me abrazaron al mismo tiempo y bueno que puedo decir, agradezco a la vida por ponerlas en mi camino, cada día me doy cuenta de que por algo pasan las cosas. -  
Chikane.- Son increíbles (las abrase fuerte contra mi pecho a ambas)

***Aeropuerto internacional de Tokio***

Azafata.- Estimados pasajeros se les informa que estamos por aterrizar en la ciudad de Tokio favor de abrochar sus cinturones y guardar la calma.

- El viaje fue cansado y rutinario, al aterrizar recogí mi equipaje y me dirigí a tomar un taxi estaba en espera de uno cuando decidí llamarla –

***Universidad de Tokio* **

- Mi móvil empezó a sonar en mi bolsillo mire la pantalla y era un número desconocido, no sé por qué pero sentí que debía contestar me disculpe con las chicas y me aleje un poco ellas estaban alegremente conversando sobre la operación "corazón de Himeko" jajaja vaya ocurrencia de Mako, en fin tome la llamada. -

Chikane.- Si, diga.

Chica.- Vaya crei que no contestarías (me hablo una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea)

Chikane.- No suelo tomar llamadas de números desconocidos (le dije seriamente)

Chica.- Jajaja vaya, tan paranoica como siempre Chikane, que no me reconoces?

- En ese momento mi corazón se llenó de alegría al reconocer la voz de la mujer con la que hablaba -

Chikane.- Claro que te conozco (le dije con una sonrisa mientras metía una mano el bolsillo de mi chaqueta)

Chica.- Cuando podemos vernos? (me dijo la chica sin rodeos)

Chikane.- Ahora mismo….. (Sonrei a la nada viendo el cielo)

***Aeropuerto internacional de Tokio* ****  
**  
- Colgué la llamada con la persona que más deseaba ver en este momento después de quedar en un lugar para nuestro encuentro y me detuve a observar el cielo de Tokio tranquilamente mientras suspiraba. -

Chica.- Es una mañana realmente hermosa (dije sonriendo)

Continuara…..


End file.
